Bella & Damon
by AdmiRo
Summary: Este Fiction es una extensión de "La Historia de Katerina" Bella Swan, una adolescente sufrida se muda con su abuela a Mystic Falls, un lugar donde rápidamente se integrará y se sentirá cómoda. Su vida cambiará cuando conozca a Damon, un perverso vampiro, que querrá poseer a Bella a toda costa. Fiction Rated M (16 )
1. Sinopsis

_Disclaimer: Spin-off es un término anglosajón que se refiere a un proyecto nacido como extensión de otro anterior. Este Fiction es una extensión de "La Historia de Katerina"._

 **Fan Fic: Bella & Damon **

Prólogo: Bella Swan, una adolescente sufrida se muda con su abuela a Mystic Falls, un lugar donde rápidamente se integrará y se sentirá cómoda. Su vida cambiará cuando conozca a Damon, un perverso vampiro, que querrá poseer a Bella a toda costa.

Bella obsesionada por Damon no puede controlar sentirse atraída hacia este monstruo terrible que tiene poca humanidad. La atracción que ella siente hacia él es inconfundible, y esta relación podría acabar con la vida de la joven humana Bella. ¿Decidirá dejar todo por él?

 _Fiction Rated M (16+)_ No recomendado para menores de 16 años por contener escenas de violencia, lenguaje grosero, temas adultos leves y situaciones explícitas.

 _Escrito por: -AdmiRo_


	2. Cambio radical

**Capitulo 1: Cambio radical**

Bella Swan, una joven adolescente con muchos problemas en su familia, debe mudarse a Mystic Falls para vivir con su abuela.

Sus padres son bastante despreocupados de ella, casi nunca están, y si lo hacen normalmente pelean. Ellos están separados, su padre de nombre Charlie, acaba de comprometerse con la más zorra de Forks que Bella jamás haya visto.

Su madre René, furiosa con su ex-esposo, se volvió alcohólica y descuidó las necesidades de su hija. En cambio su abuela puso voluntad y se la llevó a vivir a su casa, en el pueblo de Mystic Falls, donde nunca nada extraordinario o misterioso ha pasado, hasta este año que recién comienza para Bella.

Luego de empacar y tomar sus cosas, partió a casa de su 'nana' Esme, estaba muy ansiosa por irse de su hogar, sus padres no se interesaban por ella, y necesitaba un cambio radical, o ella moriría de angustia junto a esa familia despreocupada que tenía que ver todos los días y hacerles una sonrisa falsa.

Isabella llegó a la entrada del pueblo de Mystic Falls, y con su mejor cara y una sonrisa espectacularmente radiante dijo en voz baja

-Una nueva vida comienza para mí…


	3. Hello Mystic Falls

**Capitulo 2: Hello Mystic Falls**

 _Querido diario:_

 _Hace tan solo 2 horas que estoy en casa de mi nana Esme, y ya tengo ganas de salir a conocer este pueblo. Mañana comenzaré a cursar en la escuela 'Mystic Falls School' mi último año. Para mi futuro no he planeado mucho, pero me gustaría estudiar historia antigua o algo por el estilo._

 _Quizás pueda hacer alguna amiga o amigo, me gustaría hacer amistades pronto, aunque no suelo caer muy bien de entrada, quizás porque soy algo atajada con todo por culpa de mis padres._

 _Creo que si hubiera alguien en el mundo que pudiera entenderme ese serías tú mi querido diario, el único problemas es que no eres una persona. No tengo otro confidente, pero espero encontrarlo pronto, aunque no dejaré de escribirte._

.

.

.

Bella y su abuela caminaron por la larga calle que cruzaba el parque central del pueblo, Esme le mostró todos los lugares a donde podía ir a tomar café, ver una película, leer un buen libro, y hasta donde podía ir si quería escapar por unos minutos de los murmullos, un hermoso prado que quedaba casi en la salida del pueblo, en una colina llena de verdes pastos.

Isabella comenzó a sentir esa libertad que hacía años no sentía, y esa paz interior que solo lograba darle su querida abuela.

Faltaban solo horas para comenzar la escuela, ese último año tan esperado.

 _A la mañana siguiente_ , Bella se levantó, tomó un té de hierbas que había preparado su abuela, y se fue en la camioneta roja que había rentado para ir el viaje.

Al llegar a la escuela, observó la cantidad de muchachos y muchachas que había en aquel lugar, era probable que con alguien se llevara bien, eran bastantes personas, y por lo menos a una tenía que agradarle.

Se dirigió a la secretaría por su listado de materias, lo leyó con agrado y se dirigió a su primera clase: 'Arte antigua'.

Contenta de que esa materia fuera incluida en su libreta, entró al salón de clases y se sentó en un pupitre de adelante. Concentrada en sus cosas, y sin mirar a su alrededor, de repente sintió una palmada en el hombro y una voz femenina muy fina que dijo:

-¿Eres la nueva?

-Sí, mi nombre es Bella; contesto con una sonrisa viendo a la muchacha de ojos marrones, con pelo corto castaño oscuro y piel pálida como la porcelana.

-Yo soy Alice, y soy parte del equipo de porristas ¿te interesaría ir a la audición de hoy?; dijo dándole un papel de inscripciones a Bella.

-Si claro, suena interesante; entusiasmada contestó Bella tomando el papel, estaba segura de que iba a presentarse a la audición e iba a obtener ese puesto.


	4. Agítalo

**Capitulo 3: Agítalo**

Bella después de clases llamó a su abuela y le avisó de su audición, luego se dirigió para el campus y esperó con varias chicas a que las porristas principales del equipo llegaran para tomar la prueba.

Cuando Alice llegó, se acercó con rapidez a Bella y la alentó con un sencillo baile.

-Pueden empezar a bailar; dijo la capitana prendiendo la música a todo volumen.

Bella dejó su bolso y comenzó a bailar a todo ritmo, con sensualidad y siempre sonriendo, como las porristas lo hacía en las películas.

Luego de que Alice apagara la música, las porristas del equipo se juntaron en un rincón y conversaron.

-Las dos que hemos elegido son... ¡Alanis e Isabella! Pero tendrán que competir por el puesto, solo hay una vacante; dijo la capitana sonriendo.

Bella se sintió realmente feliz, plena y audaz, y haría todo por ese puesto en el equipo, _TODO._

Una pulseada definió quien iba a quedarse con el puesto, y así fue, Bella Swan lo ganó. Ella se levantó de la silla, y comenzó a agitar su trasero festejando, y las porristas le gritaban: "-Agítalo Bella, agítalo"

Estaba muy orgullosa de sí misma, había logrado entrar al equipo, ahora sería una vida diferente para ella, una mejor vida venía en camino, no más indiferencia y exclusión, la popularidad era lo nuevo.

Alice apartó a Bella y le dio un uniforme azul del equipo _'Mystic Pomps'_ , ella se lo probó y le queda a la perfección, como si hubiera sido hecho para ella. Sexy y atrevida, con el uniforme puesto salió a caminar por el campus mostrando su nueva vestimenta popular. Una minifalda tableada azul y blanca, y una pequeña blusa azul que dejaba al descubierto su barriga, con mangas largas y puños blancos, así salió Bella a mostrar su nueva apariencia.


	5. Bella-Bella

**Capitulo 4: Bella-Bella**

Bella en una semana pasó de ser "la don nadie", a ser la "nueva popular", una de las más populares de la escuela. Era llamada Bella-Bella, ya que su belleza era pura, y su nombre la identificaba.

En tan solo unos días todos los de la escuela querían ser sus amigos, y los muchachos del equipo no paraban de seguirla. Contenta y excitada por la adrenalina que todo eso le causaba, comenzó a tener relaciones esporádicas con algunos jugadores y chicos de la escuela, sin medir consecuencias.

Su ahora nueva mejor-amiga Alice, la apoyaba en todo lo que ella decidía, era la única que podía realmente entenderla. Ella también sabía lo que era ser "nadie" antes de ser "popular" y luego de alcanzar la cima en la escuela hasta el estrellato. Todo eso te podía volver un poco egoísta y engreída, la fama repentina no era buena.

Ambas seguían siendo las mismas en el fondo, esas chicas reservadas, con pocos amigos verdaderos, y con problemas familiares que pudrían sus mentes...Todavía esa niña inocente estaba dentro de ellas. No podían de un día para otro dejar de ser las que siempre fueron.

Luego de unos pocos meses, comenzaron a pasar cosas muy extrañas en Mystic Falls, cosas que nunca antes habían sucedido, o eso creía Bella.

Varias personas habían desaparecido por semanas, y luego encontraban sus cuerpos sin una sola gota de sangre. Los médicos aseguraban que el causante era un animal, pero no todos creían esa teoría.

.

.

.

 _Querido Diario:_

 _Estoy asustada, hace unos días que varios compañeros han desaparecido, ayer encontraron sus cuerpos sin sangre, y sin rastros de algún asesino o animal._

 _No decían mucho en la televisión, todo el pueblo había censurado el tema, no podías ni hacer un comentario sobre eso que ya te veían mal, si tocabas ese tema en la escuela podías ser castigado. No sé porque censurar algo que estaba pasando y que asustaba a la mayoría._

 _Ya no permiten hacer los partidos, están suspendidos hasta poder encontrar alguna explicación a esas muertes sucedidas. . . No podemos animar más, ni cantar, teníamos que dejar de usar nuestros trajes, eran demasiado expuestos ahora que el pueblo tenía que fingir ser un pueblo "católico reservado" y en luto, todos estaban depresivos, tristes y angustiados por la incógnita de saber que había pasado con esos jóvenes muertos._

 _Me asusta pensar que alguien pueda lastimarme o lastimar a mis seres queridos, nunca lo permitiría, antes doy mi propia vida._

 _Espero que esta semana se aclare todo y podamos seguir con la vida normal y perfecta que llevábamos todos en Mystic Falls._


	6. Algo en las sombras

**Capitulo 5: Algo en las sombras**

No había nuevas noticias de los crímenes, pero ya había sido comprobado que no era culpa de ningún animal, estaban seguros que había un asesino suelto en Mystic Falls.

Bella pasó por momentos difíciles, su padre anunció que se casaría pronto con su novia Lola, una muchacha despreciable que no quería a nadie más que ella misma. T en cuanto a su madre, como siempre, desinteresada, no hacia ni una sola llamada para hablar con su hija.

Una tarde Bella salió a caminar por el parque para despejar su mente y quitarse los problemas de encima. Caminó hasta el cementerio local y allí se sentó en el pasto a escribir en su diario.

.

.

.

 _Diario:_

 _Hoy no puedo decir querido, no estoy bien, y no puedo querer a nadie ahora mismo._

 _Mi padre me ha traicionado, se casará con esa mujerzuela… ¿Como pudo?_

 _Mi madre no emite ni una sola palabra, ella ni se preocupa por mí, es igual que los muchachos de aquí. Todos se divierten contigo hasta que consiguen lo que buscaban, sexo. Siento que rápidamente se cansan de mí. Luego de tener sexo se borran, igual que toda mi familia._

 _Me siento sola, me gustaría que algo de mi vida cambiara, algo, no sé, lo que sea. . ._ escribió mientras una neblina espesa se acercaba a su cuerpo

.

.

.

La joven se asustó y tiró el bolígrafo, tomó su diario y lo guardó en el bolso que llevaba rápidamente y se levanto. Caminó un poco alejándose de la niebla, era tenebrosa y el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse...

Rápidamente pudo sentir la presencia de alguien ahí y se atrevió a decir:

-¿Quien está ahí?!

Ningún sonido fue emitido, ni una sola palabra, parecía que nadie estaba por ahí, o eso querían que Bella pensara.

Bella caminó por el pasto cruzando el cementerio, ya oscuro y lleno de neblina, haciéndole imposible ver el camino de vuelta. Casi llegando al parque central, un ruido llamó su atención y volteó. . . . . . . . . .

Su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, estaba asustada, entro en pánico, una sombra había pasado por delante de sus propios ojos. Alguien o algo estaba ahí con ella.

Corrió con gran fuerza y agitada se tropezó con una rama del suelo, cayó golpeando su rostro contra el suelo, se tocó la frente y una gota de sangre manchó su mano. Asustada porque estaba sangrando se levantó y gritó:

-¡Ayuda!

Y un ruido detrás de ella, la hizo voltear a ver... ¡Bum! ¡Qué choque!

-¿Estás bien?; le dijo frente a frente un muchacho al cual no se le veía muy bien el rostro.

-Sí, yo...; confeso ella tartamudeando nerviosa, y se quedó sin palabras cuando el muchacho le secó la sangre con un pañuelo.

-Estas sangrando; dijo con voz gruesa y cálidamente mientras secaba la frente de Bella.

-Me he caído...Pero ya me voy, gracias...; contestó Bella, y asustada se dio media vuelta y se fue trotando hasta la casa de su abuela algo herida.

Al llegar entro rápido al baño y se secó bien la frente, no quería asustar a su nana.

Pero no pudo olvidar a aquel muchacho extraño en el medio del cementerio, que había aparecido de la nada secando las gotas de sangre que caían por su frente.

¿Quien era? pensó.

Del susto Bella no tuvo la oportunidad de preguntar el nombre del joven, estaba muy asustada y en ese momento no pudo pensar en otra cosa que huir del cementerio.


	7. Vampirismo

**Capitulo 6: Vampirismo**

Esa noche Bella tuvo que dar miles de vueltas para lograr dormirse, el miedo todavía apoderaba su cuerpo, no había sido su mejor noche definitivamente.

.

.

.

 _Bella POV_

Una oscuridad negra con neblina espesa, un cuervo observándome, veo sangre en el suelo pero sé que no es mía, es de alguien más. Camino por un sendero con rosas muertas y logro ver más y más sangre, una sombra pasa por detrás de mí, me asusto, pero sé que nada me pasará.

Sigo caminando y puedo ver a un muchacho a lo lejos, lleno de sangre, su camisa estaba empapada de sangre, pero tampoco era de él. Había matado a alguien, podía saberlo...me daba cuenta, sonreía de forma picara y se acercaba cada vez mas y mas a mí.

Me quedé quieta esperándolo, no le temía. Una vez que estuvo frente a frente a mí, no pude distinguir su rostro, era borroso, como si mi visión estuviera dentro de un frasco de vidrio.

Él toco mi cuello con su mano derecha, y se inclinó hacia mí, se acercó a mi piel, podía sentir su respiración, su calor y su boca posándose. Mordió mi cuello con suavidad, me sostuvo mientras bebía mi sangre, cada gota de ella. Pude sentir que mi cuerpo se desvanecía, que me caía, pero él me sostenía en sus brazos, luego de beber cada litro de mi sangre, tan solo quedaba una gota por beber antes de mi muerte, él besó mis labios, pude sentir el sabor a la sangre pero eso no impidió que lo besara también.

Luego se volvió a mi cuello y bebió la última gota de vida, mi cuerpo cayó como una seda vacía y morí al instante, dejando de ver a este hombre misterioso, más que un hombre, un vampiro.

.

.

.

 _Querido Diario:_

 _Hoy desperté aturdida tocándome el cuello, pero rápidamente noté que todo había sido irreal, todo había sido un sueño. Soñé con mi muerte, en manos de un ¿Vampiro?_

 _Al parecer el miedo de anoche y las películas de terror junto a Alice me hacían soñar cosas extrañas._

 _Un sueño interesante, nunca antes lo había soñado, pero era la primera vez que un sueño parecía tan real como la vida misma._


	8. Seducción

**Capitulo 7: Seducción**

Un nuevo día en la escuela comenzaba, las reglas había vuelto a la normalidad, los casos había sido cerrados por falta de pruebas, y archivados. El pueblo comenzó a actuar de modo normal y Bella también.

Tomó nuevamente su uniforme de 'animadora' y así fue al primer día de entrenamiento en muchas semanas.

Cuando estaba allí buscó a Alice y fue al campus a entrenar las canciones para el próximo partido de football que sería ese sábado.

Después del entrenamiento quedó exhausta, se dirigió a las duchas a darse un baño, y cuando estaba a punto de ingresar, la voz de un muchacho la hizo voltearse.

-Hola de nuevo; susurro.

Ella lo miró pensando en su cabeza Pero que Sexy y que guapo que es, pero no lo reconocía y no entendía porque la saludaba.

-Mjjjj...Si; dijo disimulando como si lo recordara.

-¿No me recuerdas?; dijo mirándola con sus ojos penetrantes de color marrón oscuro.

-Perdón…No; admitió Bella.

-Soy el de anoche, lo de la sangre, ¿recuerdas?; dijo con voz seductora.

¿Anoche lo de la sangre? pensó Bella recordando su sueño.

-¡Oh! Si… perdón por eso, estaba asustada anoche, no quise ser grosera contigo; respondió recordando el momento en el cementerio.

-Para nada, eres de lo más encantadora; respondió él con encanto natural.

-Estoy toda sudada, asique me iré a duchar, ¿tu estudias aquí verdad?

-No, soy mayor… ¿sudada, muy sudada?; dijo intimidando a Bella con su pregunta con tono sexual.

-Sí, es que estuve practicando; dijo ella ya un poco sonrojada y algo cachonda.

-Si se nota, cae una gota entre tus pechos; dijo y acercó su mano secando la gota rozando la piel de Bella con su mano fría y tensa.

Bella se puso nerviosa, su corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente, estaba totalmente excitada, la mano de este muchacho era tan fría y la toco de una forma tan pero tan especial, como nunca ningún chico la había rozado antes.

Comenzó a sudar más, el calor se apoderaba de ella, él muchacho mirando atrevidamente dijo:

-Tengo que irme, pero quizás nos veamos por ahí y te pueda secar todo el cuerpito…

Bella apretó sus labios con fuerza y sintió que su estomago se estremecía, que todos sus músculos se contraían, estaba excitada al máximo.

El muchacho se volteó y ella entro rápidamente al vestuario, se quitó la ropa, abrió la ducha y mientras el agua caía por su cuerpo pudo sentir la excitación nuevamente.

Comenzó a tocarse pensando en ese muchacho que la había dejado con un deseo insaciable y luego se arrepintió de no haberle pedido por lo menos su teléfono… Ni siquiera había preguntado su nombre…


	9. Un beso

**Capitulo 8: Un beso**

Bella se levantó aburrida y sin ganas de ir a la escuela, solo podía pensar en la forma en que aquel chico la había tocado.

Caminó por el parque hasta que llegó al cementerio, el cual de día no era para nada aterrador. Se sentó en un banco frente a la tumba de un tal 'Gerbasio Salvatore', observó a su alrededor y estaba sola, allí podía pensar o gritar lo que quisiera, nadie iba a molestarla.

Estaba muy concentrada leyendo el epígrafe de la tumba del Señor Salvatore, cuando una mano se poso en su hombro izquierdo. Del susto saltó del banco, pero cuando lo notó, era el muchacho "especial" con el que se había topado ya dos veces.

-¿Qué haces aquí?; le dijo Damon.

-¿Y tú?; contestó re preguntando Bella.

-No me refiero a que haces en el cementerio, sino que haces frente a la tumba de mi padre; dijo mirándola con una sonrisa simpática.

-¿Tu padre?... Lo lamento….; admitió ella con pena.

-Sí, fue hace mucho tiempo ¿sabes?

-¿Te quieres sentar conmigo?; preguntó Bella mirándolo con deseo.

-Claro, me gusta tu compañía, ¿a ti te gusta la mía?

-¿Tu qué?; dijo perversamente Bella.

-Mjjj... Parece que hoy estas algo pervertida ¿no?; le respondió él acercándose a su rostro.

-Yo...; susurro la joven nerviosa y no pudo decir más nada, ya que Damon puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Shhhh...; le hizo Damon y acercó su rostro muy muy cerca de la boca de Bella, respiró y largo un suspiro, corrió su dedo y lo puso en la mejilla de ella, esperando que Bella reaccionara.

-Eres tan…..tan…; dijo Bella y antes de concluir se atrevió a besarlo, con furia.

Puso su lengua dentro de la boca de él. Con toda la potencia que tenia encima, excitada por besarlo y tocarlo, no podía evitar tirársele sobre el cuerpo y tocarlo, quería besarlo todo y besarle todo.

Pudo sentir la lengua de él entrelazándose a la suya, tocó su pierna, y noto la erección del muchacho, excitándola aun más.


	10. Lujuria

_Aclaramos nuevamente, este es un Fiction que contiene lenguaje explicito y escenas fuertes._

 _Este es un Fiction Rated M (16+)._

 **Capitulo 9: Lujuria**

-Me excitas tanto; dijo él tocando la pierna de Bella.

-Tú me excitas; exclamo ella.

Él la guió hasta su coche, la tomo en brazo y la subió. Luego se dirigió hasta su casa, en las afueras de Mystic Falls, una gran mansión, llena de arboles alrededor, amplio terreno y de gran estilo medieval.

Al ingresar, Bella noto que era una casa bastante oscura y antigua, parecía preservada por años, y eso enamoro a la joven.

Mientras Damon preparaba un trago, ella preguntó: -¿Cuál es tu nombre? Porque creo que aun no lo sé…

-Damon; explico él.

-¿Salvatore verdad?; dijo Bella recordando la lápida.

-Sí; respondió asintiendo.

-No me preguntas mi nombre; dijo ella indignada.

-Tú eres Isabella, ya lo sé...; dijo acercándose a ella suavemente y seduciéndola con la mirada.

Ella lo tomó del cuello y lo besó, tocándolo con sus manos por debajo de su camisa. Damon se quitó la camisa y lanzó a Bella hacia la cama, rompió su blusa y los botones saltaron para todos lados.

Bella excitada gritaba sin cesar: -Soy tuya, Damon, soy tuya; mientras lo tocaba, y le quitaba el jean.

Damon tocó con suavidad los pechos de Isabella, y le sacó su brasier con los dientes. Luego la besó y comenzó a bajar, besando cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Llegó rápidamente a la "zona prohibida", como le llamaba Bella a su zona púbica.

La joven lujuriosa no retiro el rostro del joven Damon de ahí, por lo que él siguió besándola con pasión hasta quitarle las bragas.

Ella sentía que su corazón iba a estallar, sus músculos contraídos, sus manos temblando, sus dientes mordiendo su boca seca, rápidamente cerró los ojos al sentirse desnuda y disfrutó de cada descarga eléctrica que sentía mientras Damon rozaba su clítoris.

Mojada como nunca en su vida, Bella no paraba de gritar y gemir, le pedía a Damon que nunca se detuviera, era su mejor momento.

Después de una tarde alocada, de sexo imparable, Damon se levantó de la cama y fue en busca de un trago a su barra, Bella se quedó recostada desnuda esperándolo con ganas de mas y mas.

Cuando él cruzó la puerta de la habitación, la excitación al ver a Bella desnuda en su cama le provocó tanta ansiedad que se abalanzó sobre ella, para besarla nuevamente.


	11. Necesito más

**Capitulo 10: Necesito más**

 _Bella POV_

Me desperté, eran las dos de la madrugada, le envié un mensaje avisándole a Alice para que mintiera por mí, necesitaba tener una coartada, sino mi abuela se preocuparía.

Tomé una camisa de Damon, me la puse y fui a buscar algo para beber al refrigerador. Al abrirlo, noté que solo tenía agua y unas bebidas alcohólicas.

¿No come? Pensé estupefacta.

No le di tanta importancia luego y caminé hacia el cuarto principal con mi vaso de agua. Damon se me atravesó en el camino y volqué el vaso sobre la camisa. La tela comenzó a trasparentar mi piel, él me observo fijamente y se acerco para tocarme. Cada vez que lo hacía me quitaba la respiración.

Me puso contra la pared y dijo en mi oído:

-Te follaré bien duro Isabella…

-¡Si Damon!; le respondí gimiendo.

Comenzó a penetrarme, su polla estaba dura y muy dentro de mí, rozando cada parte de mi débil coño, podía sentir como entraba y salía de mi cuerpo. Me daban descargas eléctricas cada vez que me tocaba...

Estaba hiper-mojada y extremadamente lubricada.

-Así; grite de placer sintiendo su gran polla dentro de mi cuerpo.

-¿Quieres que siga?; pregunto aumentando su velocidad y penetrándome lo más profundo que podía llegar.

Mis gemidos se convirtieron en gritos desgarradores, era extremadamente excitante y doloroso a la vez.

Lo sabía, necesitaba tenerlo, tenerlo para siempre, debía ser mío, Damon iba a ser mío, costara lo que costara.

Luego de acabar, descanse unos segundos, me tomo en brazos y nos metimos en su ducha. Me tomo por detrás y siguió penetrándome, cada vez más y más duro.

Me tomo de las manos, me volteo y comenzó a besarme apasionadamente. Lo tomé del cabello y puse su rostro entre mis senos, me mordió suavemente y gemí con fuerza. Luego él se inclinó hacia mi cuello y todo cambio por siempre…


	12. ¿Vampiro?

**Capitulo 11: ¿Vampiro?**

Bella POV

Cuando Damon se acercó a besar mi cuello, pude sentir un leve pinchazo, pero luego sentí un gran mordisco… lo alejé, me estaba lastimando, al tocarme noté que sangraba... Entré en pánico, lo miré y su rostro no era igual, tenía los ojos negros y sus colmillos salían de su boca ensangrentada.

Lo empujé y corrí hacia la habitación, tomé la sábana blanca que había sobre la cama y me puse en un rincón tapándome el cuello con las manos, perdía demasiada sangre.

Damon se acercó despacio a mí, se puso su ropa interior, y dijo:

-No me temas Bella, por favor, lo siento, no quise herirte...

Yo asustada le grité:

-Déjame sola, vete por favor…

-Mírame, ¡mírame! no te haré daño, lo juro...; dijo él con suavidad.

Lo miré y su rostro había vuelto a la normalidad, pero no podía entender que era lo que había pasado, estaba muy shokeada como para hablarle.

-Quiero estar sola un momento; exclamé temerosa.

-Te dejaré unos minutos, estaré esperándote en el salón cuando estés lista puedes salir, no te lastimaré; me respondió él con una sonrisa a la cual no sabía si creerle.

Me quedé paralizada por unos minutos, hasta que entendí lo que sucedía... Damon era un vampiro... por eso me mordió, estaba bebiendo de mi, él quería beber mi sangre... ¿Quería matarme? ¿Pero qué estaba pasando?

¿Que era todo esto? Toda esta locura irreal.

Es una locura pensé mientras me vestía para huir a casa.

Salí de la habitación ya decidida a irme, Damon estaba sentado esperando en la sala, con un vaso de Whisky, me echo una mirada y se acerco rápidamente a mí, más rápido que cualquier persona normal, él era mas rápido que cualquier otro ser vivo.

Al principio me asunté, pero luego me puse seria y segura de mi misa y susurre:

-Me iré...

-¿Te irás?; pregunto él mirándome con tristeza y tomo mi mano para colocarla en su pecho.

-Quiero irme...; insistí nerviosa.

-Siente... No me late el corazón, pero cuando estoy contigo siento como si latiera, nunca quise lastimarte...lo siento tanto Bella; dijo con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Yo no sé qué decir...es que tu...tu eres...

-Sí, soy un vampiro; exclamó.

-Tengo que irme a casa; dije dudosa y sin saber qué hacer.

¿Debía escucharlo? ¿Debía huir?

-Nos veremos pronto ¿verdad? ¿Me llamaras?"; dijo mirándome con esos ojos divinos que hacían que todo lo demás desapareciera.

-Sí; le contesté temblorosa y salí de su casa.

Rápidamente recordé que no tenía como volver, asique Damon tuvo que llevarme en su coche y allí me despedí tan solo con un "Adiós".


	13. Pensamientos

**Capitulo 12: Pensamientos**

 _Querido Diario:_

 _Me enamoré de un vampiro. Sé que es algo imposible, pero es verdad, Damon es un vampiro y estoy perdidamente enamorada de él._

 _Me mordió. Dice que no quiso hacerlo, pero ¿es verdad? ¿Me lastimara otra vez? Quizás no quiso lastimarme, pero pienso… ¿es correcta esta relación?_

 _Si estoy con él me olvido de todo lo malo que hay en mi vida, todo desaparece, me hace sentir especial._

 _¿Tengo que renunciar a él solo porque es un vampiro o tengo que renunciar a él por el hecho de que puede matarme?_

 _¿Que estoy haciendo mal, porque me cuesta tanto decidir dejarlo atrás!?_

 _No soy capaz de dejarlo, no puedo… Lo necesito, lo quiero, para siempre y como sea._

 _Estaba tomando un baño en la tina, cuando recordé sus besos, sus caricias, su forma de follarme. Cada segundo que pasé con él, en su cama y entre sus brazos._

 _No podía dejarlo ir, pero no podía cargar con todo esto y no hablarlo... necesitaba de Alice, tu mi diario no eres suficiente, a veces una opinión es necesaria, una respuesta. Alguien que me guie._

 _Supe que estaba jugando con fuego al querer regresar con Damon y me arriesgaba a todo, él era un vampiro y sus instintos no iban a desaparecer… Podría morir en sus manos._

.

.

.

Bella le contó la verdad a Alice, su única amiga verdadera. Ella quedó atónita, estaba petrificada, no podía responder a los dichos de su amiga, no podía creerlo.

¿Vampirismo? ¿Podía ser real, o su amiga le jugaba una broma?; pensaba Alice.

Alice no podía creer lo que escuchaba, parecía un sueño, ¿Damon el conquistador de su amiga Bella era un muerto vivo?

Después de unos minutos Alice se expreso, y le explicó a Bella que para ella era imposible, que nunca había creído en seres sobrenaturales y que quizás Damon estaba jugando con ella, y nada era real, o quizás algo de alcohol hizo efecto en el momento menos oportuno.

Bella enojada y frustrada porque su amiga no le creía, le muestra las marcas en su cuello... Alice quedo paralizada, del miedo se cayó de la silla y gritó. Isabella la levantó y susurro:

-¡Si no me crees ahora, la loca eres tú Alice!

-Te ha mordido el cuello, que asco; exclamo Alice asombrada y con expresión de disgusto en su rostro.

Se acerco a la herida de Bella y apenas la rozo con sus dedos.

-Si lo ha hecho, pero dice no me quiso hacer daño, fue un accidente; explico Bella.

-No puedo creerlo, creo que voy a...; susurro la joven y no pudo terminar la frase ya que su cuerpo se desvaneció impresionada por la realidad de la noticia. ¿Vampiros? Era una locura.


	14. Volveré a ti

**Capitulo 13: Volveré a ti**

 _Bella POV_

Me decidí por ir a casa de Damon, tomé mi coche y conduje por el camino que él había tomado la otra noche.

Mientras conducía no podía dejar de pensar en su labios y en la forma de tocarme, esos ojos, su piel pálida y tiesa, su cabello suave con aroma a miel.

Damon seguía en mi mente y no podía dejarlo ir.

Necesitaba más de él, mucho más.

Llegué y esperé en el auto hasta sentir que estaba lista y relajada para preguntar lo que debía preguntar y aclarar las cosas.

Estaba mirándome en el espejo, delineando mis labios de un color rosa pastel, cuando vi que él se acercaba a mi coche de forma pausada.

-Viniste...; dijo el vampiro.

-Sí; respondí y me bajé del coche dejando mi labial en el asiento.

-¿Quieres pasar?; me pregunto tomando mi mano.

-Claro...Damon...; conteste sintiendo su mano fría.

-Pasa, ¿quieres tomar algo?; dijo algo tímido y tomó dos vasos con hielo.

-Sí, me gustaría algo, pero no muy fuerte...

Me dio el vaso de cristal con un poco de Whisky, aunque había dicho "algo no muy fuerte".

Estaba nerviosa y ansiosa por preguntar cosas, no sabía cómo empezar, ni que decir.

-¿Quieres preguntarme algo?; dijo él al instante, y largue una bocanada de aire.

-¿Con que sobrevives?; dije tomando mi trago.

-Sangre, humana, pero no quiero lastimarte a ti Bella; explico y se acercó a mí tocando mi mejilla.

-¿Y tu edad, digo eres eterno?; dije sonriéndole.

-Sí, lo soy, tengo muchos años... creo que ya he perdido la cuenta…

¡Quedé impactada! ¡Qué conservación del físico!

-¿Te puedo besar?; preguntó el con gran seducción.

-Supongo; dije algo temerosa.

Él me tomó del cuello y me beso apasionadamente... Con furia me puso contra la pared y comenzó a besarme como si le perteneciera de alguna forma. Comenzó a tocar mi rodilla y subió hasta mi ropa interior, jugueteando con ella.

 _El corazón me iba a explotar._


	15. Una noche más

**Capitulo 14: Una noche más**

 _Bella POV_

Pasamos de un par de besos a su habitación, ya no sentía nada de miedo, solo excitación, quería sentirlo, sentirlo dentro de mí.

Me tocó suavemente debajo de la falda, me quito la ropa interior y puso sus dedos dentro de mí.

Gemí desesperada, me retorcí de placer y le pedí más.

Cada vez que movía sus dedos, mi cuerpo explotaba.

-Muérdeme; exclame exaltada.

Damon poso sus labios en mi cuello y mordió con suavidad, la sangre corría por su boca…. Al instante lo besé sabiendo que iba a tragar mi propia sangre, pero no me importó, eso me excitaba. Me sentía algo enferma por hacerlo, pero no podía evitarlo.

Terminó de desvestirse, quedo totalmente desnudo, su cuerpo era perfecto, era el cuerpo de un dios.

Me arrancó la ropa de un tirón y me coloco contra la pared de la habitación... Comenzó a follarme con fuerza mientras susurraba en mi oído en forma de pregunta:

-¿Te gusta?

-Sí, me gusta, me gusta mucho; exclame gimiendo.

Me puso en su cama, y siguió penetrándome hasta que llegue al clímax.

Deseaba que nunca terminara, quería seguir y seguir.

Durante horas y horas tuvimos sexo desenfrenado, pero a mí me parecieron unos cortos minutos.

Luego de una noche de locura y desenfreno, desperté y noté que había plumas en la cama, cuando me di cuenta, la almohada estaba rota, destrozada, y también la cama, había sangre en mi cuello, estaba seca y tiesa, mi cuerpo estaba todo sudado y mi cabello era un torbellino.

Me levanté y me dirigí a tomar una ducha, pero antes me asomé por la puerta y exclame el nombre de Damon… Pero no hubo respuesta.

Cuando terminé, tomé una camisa de él y recorrí la casa, tenía un estilo propio de él, el estilo medieval, vampírico y oscuro.

Estaba buscando algo para comer, cuando la voz de Damon se escucho en la sala.

-Bella, traje un tentempié.

Corrí hacia él, y había comprado algunas cosas para comer, lo abracé con fuerza y me beso con su lengua, tocándome el trasero.

Tomé la comida y con desesperación devoré todo, pero él parecía estar satisfecho y no toco ni una papa frita. ¿Habría comido ya? Entonces una intriga me invadió dentro… necesitaba preguntar…

-¿Comiste?; exclame con miedo a la respuesta.

-Sí; susurro mirándome fijamente mientras levantaba su ceja derecha.

Bufe algo incomoda al imaginarlo comiéndose a una persona, a una persona inocente.

Camine un poco y noté que tenía un piano antiguo, me acerqué y comencé a tocar la canción 'Clare de Luna', una que mi padre me había enseñado de pequeña.

Él se sentó a mi lado y puso su mano en mi entrepierna, con fuerza comenzó a acariciarme, comencé a sentirme nuevamente excitada, pero estaba muy dolorida, no podía seguir. Era tan solo una humana frágil. No podía follar 20 horas seguidas, era la realidad. Aunque quisiera, mi cuerpo no lo soportaría.


	16. No quiero irme

**Capitulo 15: No quiero irme**

 _Bella POV_

No podía alejarme de él, no podía irme, necesitaba sentirlo, estar cerca, tocarlo, besarlo, tenerlo.

Quería ser suya y que él fuera mío, para siempre.

-Quiero que seas mío por siempre; susurre.

-Seré tuyo por siempre mi niña; respondió el tomándome con fuerza.

Me arranco literalmente la camisa y me puso contra la pared de la sala.

-Serás mía por siempre Isabella; exclamo en mi oído.

-Siempre tuya... Siempre; le dije jadeando.

Saco su polla, me abrió de piernas y me penetró con fuerza lastimándome.

Pasó su lengua por mis pechos, me mordió con fuerza el hombro y dejo caer algo de sangre que recorrió el surco de mis pechos.

Me mordí los labios nerviosa y toqué mi cuerpo ensangrentado. La tome entre mis dedos y la puse en la boca de Damon.

-¿Te gusta?; pregunte.

-Me encanta; dijo él saboreándome.

Tenía los ojos casi negros y su rostro estaba distinto, se convertía en un monstruo.

Damon me ató las manos con una corbata, las apretó con fuerza, me tiro en la cama y me gritó.

-Serás mía Bella; susurro.

-Lo soy; exclame levantándome y me incline a sus pies.

Besé su polla dura y agridulce, pase mis labios por su cuerpo, lo besé excitada y jadee de placer. Volvió a penetrarme con fuerza, dejándome débil y sumisa.

 _Pase otra noche es su casa_

Luego de otro día de desenfreno, Damon prefirió que volviera a casa, era demasiado tiempo a su lado, no podía hacerle esto a mi nana.

-Tienes que ir a casa Bella…

-No quiero irme; susurre avergonzada.

-Tu familia se preocupara; exclamo.

-Tienes razón... Tendría que irme, mi nana estará preocupada. ¿Pero puedo venir mañana a tu casa?; pregunte suplicando.

El asintió y me entrego la ropa para que me vistiese.

Me vestí, tomé mis pertenencias y Damon me acompaño hasta el coche. Me entrego un hermoso beso y con histeria le mordí el labio inferior. Él sonrió mientras me subía al coche, arranque y volví a casa.

Todo el camino lo pensé, no podía dejar de pensarlo. Era demasiado para mí.

No iba a poder olvidar todas las veces que me había hecho el amor. Estaba tan dolorida que no podía sentarme cómodamente. Me sentía desgarrada por dentro.


	17. Tuya por siempre

**Capitulo 16: Tuya por siempre**

 _Querido Diario:_

 _Soñé toda la noche con Damon, no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza, siento que su amor me consume, me ahoga… Me lleva a límites inexplicables._

 _Esta obsesión me está llevando a un grado enorme de locura, vivo excitada y exaltada. No sé lo que va a pasar mañana, no sé si querrá follarme, besarme o matarme._

 _Lo necesito, demasiado. No es bueno sentir tanta necesitad de alguien, me siento perturbada. ¿Estoy obsesionada verdad?_

 _Solo quiero que él sea el único hombre que pueda tocarme, solo él… Nadie más._

.

.

.

Día nublado, con algo de neblina, Bella tenía que practicar en el campus, hoy era día de partido en el pueblo, nueva rutina como animadora. Parecía imposible que se jugara nuevamente luego de tantas tragedias, pero este partido no se suspendía por nada en el mundo. Los jugadores necesitaban acción.

Bella y Alice se alistaron en los vestuarios como el resto de las chicas, se pusieron sus uniformes y salieron para animar a las personas. Prácticamente todo el instituto se encontraba allí esa noche. El campus estaba repleto.

La joven Swan sintió un poco de nervios antes de comenzar la rutina y se paralizó, su amiga Alice la ayudó y la alentó a seguir como de costumbre ella se relajó e hizo la coreografía planeada.

El partido comenzó, en el primer tiempo los locales (el equipo para el que alentaba Bella) iban perdiendo, parecía que no había vuelta atrás... pero había que esperar a un segundo tiempo y rezar por los jugadores.

Antes de comenzar el segundo tiempo, uno de los jugadores salió del vestuario gritando el nombre de entrenador.

-¡Entrenador Collins!; gritaba preocupado y petrificado.

Bella se acercó a escuchar y se enteró que un jugador había desaparecido, había salido a fumar, y no había vuelto... Nadie sabía dónde estaba y solo faltaban cinco minutos para empezar el otro tiempo.

¿Qué le había pasado? –pensó Bella.

El entrenador reunió a un par de jugadores extras y los envió a revisar el campus. Mientras tanto algunas porristas se ofrecieron para buscar cuando el partido hubiese comenzado.

No hallaron a nadie, la gente estaba concentrada en el campus, el resto del instituto estaba desolado.

¿Cómo alguien desaparece así? ¡Claro! Hay un vampiro dentro de la ciudad que bebe sangre humana… ¿Damon quizás? – pensó Bella.

Bella miró para todos lados buscando a Damon y lo encontró, estaba a un lado de las gradas, mirándola fijamente.

Ella trató de leer los labios de Damon que le decían "ven".

Miró a su alrededor, nadie estaba observándola, asique huyo.

-Hola; dijo ella con ansiedad al verlo.

-¿Que buscan?; pregunto intrigado.

-Ha desaparecido un jugador; respondió ella mirándolo de forma acusadora.

-Que no lo busquen más, estaba hambriento; dijo sarcásticamente.

-¡Damon! ¡Qué asco!; dijo Bella empujándolo.

Él la tomó del brazo y susurro con un tono macabro:

-Te follaria ahora mismo si pudiera mi niña zorra…

Bella se mordió el labio inferior y asintió perversamente.

Damon la tomó del brazo y la arrastro a los vestuarios, la puso contra la pared y le bajó la falda. Lamio el sudor que baja entre sus pechos, acaricio sus pezones y los mordió con fuerza sin lastimarla.

Luego él se bajó los pantalones hasta las rodillas y puso su gran polla justo en la boca de Bella.

Bella gemía desesperada mientras succionaba los fluidos de Damon.

Él la tomó del brazo violentamente y la volteó, comenzó a penetrarla por el trasero, haciéndola gritar de dolor.

-Te follaré bien duro Isabella; susurró en su oído.

-Ohhh Damon; jadeó Bella mientras se humedecía por dentro.

Damon la volteo y comenzó a besarla. A los pocos minutos se escucharon unas voces femeninas, el partido había terminado, y el tiempo había pasado rapidísimo, las porristas estaban de vuelta en el vestuario.

El vampiro rápido se alejó de ella y corrió hasta la puerta trasera, mientras bella se lanzaba al suelo para respirar, estaba exhausta y llegando al clímax.


	18. Ven conmigo

**Capitulo 17: Ven conmigo**

Bella estaba en casa de su abuela, quien la había regañado por las veces que escapaba sin avisar; estudiando para el parcial de Biología, pero no lograba concentrarse, solo podía pensar en Damon, su cabeza daba vueltas, solo podía imaginar las manos de Damon tocándola.

Fue a la cocina en busca de algo para tomar y un ruido dentro de la casa la alteró, estaba sola ahí dentro y temía por su vida ahora que creía en criaturas sobrenaturales.

-¿Hola?; pregunto ella temerosa tomando un cuchillo para defenderse en caso necesario.

Miró alrededor y no había nadie, la casa estaba vacía, se relajó e instantáneamente una mano le tapó la boca. Con fuerza Bell intento defenderse, pero el atacante la poso contra la pared... Bella quiso gritar, pero no podía soltarse…

-Quietita; le dijo una voz conocida, la voz de Damon.

Ella se relajó, era Damon jugándole una mala pasada.

-Idiota; susurro Bella entre dientes.

Rápidamente la joven pudo sentir la erección de Damon sobre su cuerpo.

Era obvio, quería poseerla.

Bella lo llevó a su habitación y se recostó en la cama, se quito el pijama de ositos y espero a que Damon la tomara.

Él se recostó sobre ella, tomó las manos de Bella con fuerza y las puso hacia arriba, comenzó a jugar con su lengua en zonas prohibidas.

Bella gemía y jadeaba con locura.

Él se quitó la ropa, desgarro completamente la ropa interior de Bella y la penetró con delicadeza.

Ella se levantó y corrió hasta la ducha jugando con él, abrió el agua y se metió. Damon camino hacia ella riendo, la tomó fuertemente y ordeno:

-Voltéate Bella…

Ella se volteó como le ordenó Damon y se reclinó para sentir más la penetración. La penetro duro quitándole la respiración. Era excitante, Bella se sentía en el paraíso.

Comenzó a rozar con sus dedos la parte más intima de ella, el clítoris, mientras le penetraba el trasero... Gimiendo ambos como animales llegaron al clímax.

-¿Quieres ser mía para siempre?; jadeo Damon en su oído sin medir las consecuencias.


	19. Si quiero

**Capitulo 18: Si quiero**

Bella respondió a la pregunta de Damon con un "si" sincero y decidido.

Entonces él siguió y mordió su cuello, la sangre caía por su cuerpo, la ducha estaba cubierta de sangre y Bella se sentía totalmente expuesta y sumisa a sus encantos.

-¿Aceptarías ser un vampiro?; pregunto él en su oído.

-Sí; susurro ella.

-Quiero que lo pienses, es algo importante… te cambiará la vida; exclamó él.

-Sí, lo juro, lo pensaré, pero sigue follandome Damon; grito la joven pidiéndole más.

Damon siguió hasta que el cuerpo de Bella se debilito de tanta acción.

Tapidamente un ruido hizo que Damon parara…

-¿Es tu abuela?; pregunto con angustia y tomo su ropa para vestirse.

-Te veo mañana ¿cierto?; dijo ella besándolo sus labios.

-Sí; contestó él y saltó por la ventana.

Bella se quedó toda la noche pensando en lo que él le había propuesto, ¿ser vampiro? ¿Inmortal para siempre? ¿Perfectamente adolescente toda su eternidad? Eso parecía bueno, pero lo malo era que debía matar gente para alimentarse y quizás debía dejarlo todo, sus "amigos", la escuela, los planes futuros, la idea de tener niños, su familia, todo, porque nadie debía descubrirla, descubrir que estaba muerta en vida...

Decidió que por Damon ella haría lo que fuera.


	20. Estoy lista

**Capitulo 19: Estoy lista**

 **Bella POV**

Tomé una decisión, iba a convertirme en un vampiro para estar al lado de él para siempre. Estaba segura de mi decisión y nada me haría cambiarla.

Estaba esperando a Damon en casa de mi abuela, él iba a pasar por mí e íbamos a hablar de este asunto del vampirismo.

Vi su coche negro acercarse a la casa, frenó y corrí hacia él con prisa. Me subí y lo besé mordiendo un poco su labio inferior.

-Hola; exclamé feliz y emocionada por hablar de mi inmortalidad.

-Hola… emm… ¿quieres dar un paseo?; sugirió.

Asentí y me llevó hasta el cementerio.

-Quiero ser un vampiro, lo decidí; exclame antes de que frenara el coche.

-¿Lo has pensado bien?; pregunto atónito.

-Sí, estoy segura; dije firmemente y me acerque para besarle los labios.

-Asique estas algo cariñosa hoy; dijo sarcásticamente poniendo su mano en mi rodilla.

-Me gustas; susurre y metí mi lengua en su boca.

-Baja del coche; ordenó Damon luego.

Me bajé y me apoye sobre el capot.

-Quítate la blusa; me dijo seriamente y le obedecí.

Damon comenzó a acercarse y puso sus dedos debajo de mis bragas, penetrándome con sus dedos.

-Me gustas tanto; le dije.

-Silencio; ordenó él tomándome del cabello.

No podía parar de besarlo, sus labios eran tan sabrosos.

-Hazme vampiro; suplique.


	21. Espera un poco

**Capitulo 20: Espera un poco**

 **Bella POV**

Damon se relajó y me soltó, tomó mi rostro y susurro como arrepentido…

-Todavía no es tiempo… espera un poco, no quiero quitarte la vida tan fácilmente.

-¡Hazlo ahora!; exclamé mirándolo.

-Debes terminar la escuela, quizás conocer a algún muchacho humano que te de una vida "normal" ¿Qué hay de tu abuela? Una vez que lo hagas no podrás volver atrás…; dijo y sentí que estaba abandonándome.

-¡No!; grité furiosa -No quiero esperar por nada...; concluí luego.

-Una vez que te gradúes podemos hacerlo si es lo que deseas realmente, no quiero apresurarme y arruinar tu futuro… Lo prometo, si veo que estas lista lo hare. No quiero arruinarte la vida Bella, comprende; dijo él tratando de besarme.

-¿Vas a dejarme?; dije alejándome de él.

-No te alejes Bella, solo quiero protegerte, no quiero que te arrepientas luego; explico y no pude creerle.

-No voy a arrepentirme, tu estas arrepintiéndote de estar conmigo, puedo verlo; dije sollozando.

-¡No! Yo te...; susurro e hizo un silencio.

-¿Tu qué?; le respondí con seriedad esperando una respuesta que me hiciera confiar en él y en que no me abandonaría.

-Nada; respondió con frialdad.

Al escucharlo, sentí una desilusión espantosa, pensé que iba a decirme que me amaba… Tomé mi abrigo y comencé a caminar sola alejándome de él.

-¡Bella!; exclamo Damon.

-¡Déjame sola!; exclame y caminé hasta llegar a casa, sola, pensando que quizás todo había sido un error.

Conocerlo había sido un error, el más grande de mi vida.


	22. Pérdidas

**Capitulo 21: Pérdidas**

 **Bella POV**

Pasé la noche pensando que quizás todo había sido un error, él no era capaz de demostrarme amor, ni de decir lo mucho que le importaba...quizás él no era lo que yo creía. Quizás no sentía lo mismo. Quizás había sido todo un invento de mi cabeza.

Estaba recostada en mi habitación, cuando mi abuela entró y me dio la peor noticia del mundo… Mi madre había fallecido, de una sobredosis, había muerto y yo ni siquiera pude despedirme.

No podía creer que todo lo peor podría pasarme en tan solo un día, pero si, ¡era posible!

Mi abuela condujo hasta Forks, en todo el viaje solo podía pensar en Damon, lo necesitaba más que nunca, estaba totalmente perdida, necesitaba que él me apoyara, que me dijera que todo estaría bien. Que me protegiese.

Fue un viaje bastante largo, doce horas hasta que llegamos... al bajar del coche lo vi, estaba mi padre esperándome con un rostro desfigurado, no paraba de llorar, estiró sus brazos hacia mí y corrí a abrazarlo... Comencé a llorar en su hombro y no pude parar.

Vi a mi madre dentro del cajón de madera, estaba pálida como nunca ella lo había sido, sin vida, sin alma, se veía infeliz, había muerto infeliz. No pude decirle "adiós", eso me rompía el alma. De repente sentí que me quedaba sin aire, tuve que salir de allí, la presión del momento me estaba matando, necesitaba escapar.

Corrí hacia la carretera y me introduje en el bosque. Corrí y corrí entre los árboles, sin parar... descargando toda la furia que tenía dentro de mí, todo lo que sentía, comencé a gritar con toda la furia que contenía dentro. Estaba arruinada, mi vida era peor que nunca.

Caí en el pasto devastada, me quedé allí llorando... esperando que viniera Damon a rescatarme, pero nunca llegó.


	23. Vuelve a mí

**Capitulo 22: Vuelve a mí**

Bella estaba sentada mirando el sol, agotada y triste se recostó en el pasto.

Rápidamente un ruido la asustó y llamo su atención. Volteó pero no parecía haber nada ni nadie.

-¿Damon?; preguntó Bella esperando que fuera él.

-Sí; susurro una voz, parecía ser Damon.

-Perdona, no quise tratarte mal; exclamo la joven arrepentida de haberle dejado -Yo no quiero dejarte; gritó luego con miedo de que él ya la hubiese olvidado.

-No te dejaré nunca mi hermosa Bella; contestó él mientras una lágrima caía sobre su mejilla.

Bella secó la lágrima de Damon y dijo apenada…

-¿Tu me amas?

-Yo no quiero perderte, esto me cuesta un montón, no soy así, o por lo menos no me es fácil serlo, no soy humano… ¿entiendes?"; dijo Damon apenado.

-¿Entonces no me amas? ¿Eso quieres decir? ¿O no puedes decirlo?!; exclamó Bella poniéndose furiosa.

-Te amo...; dijo suavemente y con vergüenza acercándose a Bella.

-Oh Damon… ¡Te amo!; exclamo ella emocionada y salto sobre él.

-Será por siempre, lo juro, solo quiero que seas feliz, no quiero arrancarte la vida… No como me sucedió a mí, no tuve opción y me convertí en esto…

-No estoy feliz ahora, no soy feliz así... No soy feliz sin ti… Mi vida es un desastre, mi madre ha muerto de una sobredosis, mi padre está con una prostituta que me odia, y mi abuela ya tiene una edad avanzada; contestó Bella llorando.

-Lo siento mucho, siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado con tu familia, lo siento Bella; dijo Damon acariciando su mejilla.

-Quiero que me lleves a algún lugar bonito, quiero que estemos solos un momento antes de volver para enterrar a m madre; contestó Bella secándose las lagrimas.

-¿Quieres ir a la montaña y ver el atardecer?; preguntó Damon.

-El atardecer contigo es perfecto; dijo Bella entusiasmada tomando de la mano a Damon.

Él la alzó en brazos y la llevó a lo más alto de la montaña, se sentaron y esperaron a que el sol bajara. Luego Damon besó a Bella tiernamente y fue la primera vez que él le hizo el amor.


	24. Una nueva vida

**Capitulo 23: Una nueva vida**

Bella enterró a su madre como correspondía, luego toda la familia restante y amigos la saludaron y le dieron su pésame. Ella solo quería irse de allí, estaba harta de escuchar el pésame de todos.

Su padre seguía manoseándose con la zorra de su nueva novia en el medio del funeral de su ex-esposa. Era desagradable verlo.

¿No podían aguantarse? pensó Bella.

Mientras tanto Damon la esperaba en la cripta familiar junto con su coche para volver a casa.

-¿Tu abuela sabes que vienes conmigo?; preguntó viéndola caminar hacia él.

-Le dije que me llevaba alguien, pero no sabe quien, no quiso preguntar mucho, no me ve bien y prefirió darme espacio; aclaró Bella.

-¿Entonces te llevo a casa cierto?; preguntó Damon acercándose.

-Sí, pero antes quiero saber algo… ¿Me convertirás cierto?; dijo intrigada.

-Eso será después, ya te he dicho, quiero que te gradúes siendo humana, luego lo haremos y huiremos, nadie puede verte así; comento él acariciándola.

Bella observo su teléfono celular, tenía veinte llamadas perdidas de Alice. Se había enterado de la muerte de su madre.

-¿Qué sucede?; pregunto Damon mirándola preocupado.

-Es Alice, mi amiga, luego la llamo; susurro Bella.

Damon asintió y se subió al coche.

-Te amo; exclamo ella acomodándose en el asiento al lado del conductor.

-Ídem*; contesto él tímidamente.

 _A las pocas horas llegaron de nuevo a Mystic Falls._

-Gracias por volver por mi; susurro Bella avergonzada.

-Volveré cada vez que haga falta a buscarte… Lo haría sin importar cuánto cueste o si mi vida corre riesgo; exclamo y la besó con frenesí mientras tocaba su pierna con una caricia suave.

-Me graduaré el 12 de noviembre ¿Me convertirás luego?; preguntó ella ansiosa mirándolo con picardía.

-Lo haré, lo prometo, pero no te adelantes; susurro Damon dándole su palabra.

 _*Ídem: El mismo o lo mismo. Se utiliza para evitar repeticiones._


	25. Perverso

**Capitulo 24: Perverso**

-Estoy ansiosa por saber más de ti, ¿cuando me contaras todo?; pregunto Bella intrigada.

-Algún día…

-¿Qué significa eso?

-No sé si quieres saber todo sobre mi; susurro Damon.

-Si quiero, quiero saber todo… No tengo miedo de ti, te amo Damon; susurraron los labios de Bella.

-Me convertí junto a mi hermano. Fue hace mucho mucho tiempo. Peleábamos por una mujer. Más bien dicho una vampiresa.

-¿Ella te convirtió?

-Algo así, bebí de su sangre… Y morí. En manos de mi padre; explico avergonzado.

-¿Tu padre te asesino?

-Y a mi hermano…

-Oh por dios; exclamo Bella tapándose la boca.

-No era el mejor padre ¿sabes? Comprendo lo que vives con tu familia, la mía tampoco era perfecta. Katerina nos destruyo, a mí a Stefan, mi hermano. Terminó con nuestras vidas.

-¿Katerina es la vampiresa?; pregunto la joven.

-Sí. Ella se "enamoro" de ambos según sus dichos, pero nos llevo a esto, a esta muerte eterna. Creí que estaba muerta durante años y tuve una vida vampírica espantosa. Asesine por placer y sin piedad. No tuve compasión por nada, ni nadie. No quiero eso para ti; explico.

-No me pasara, estarás a mi lado ayudándome; exclamo ella abrazándolo.

-No quiero que te conviertas en un monstruo por mi culpa…

-No lo hare; susurro Bella tomándolo del rostro -¿Qué hay de Katerina, donde esta ella ahora?

-No te preocupes, ella se ha ido, esta con otro vampiro, me desligue de su amor; comento Damon.

-¿Te desligaste?

-Estaba atado a ella como un perro faldero… La seguía de forma estúpida, estaba obsesionado, demasiado…

-¿Todavía lo estás?

-No, yo te amo a ti Isabella, Katerina forma parte de mi pasado.

-Me gusta cuando dices eso…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que me amas; susurro ella sonrojada.

-Quiero lo mejor para ti, no quiero dañarte ni arruinar tu futuro.

-No lo harás. Solo te deseo a ti Damon; exclamo la joven dándole un beso en los labios.

.

.

.

 **Un par de meses más tarde**

Faltaban tan solo tres semanas para que Bella se convirtiera en vampiro, la ansiedad la mataba.

Damon estaba en la mansión tomando algo de sangre. Sangre robada del hospital de Mystic Falls mientras leía el periódico del día.

Bip Bip se oyó fuera de la mansión.

-¡Bella!; exclamo Damon asomándose por la ventana.

-Hola Damon; susurro ella bajándose del coche.

-Mi niña, quiero tocarte, te he extrañado; susurro perversamente.

-Oh mi perverso Damon; jadeo Bella.

-¿Vienes a mi casa para que te haga cosas sucias?; pregunto Damon tocando a Bella bajo su falda.

-Sí; admitió Bella arrodillándose ante él de forma sumisa.

Él la tomó en brazos y la tiró en su cama. Con delicadeza le acarició los labios y le entrego una manzana.

-Come el fruto prohibido Isabella; ordeno Damon desvistiéndose.

Ella tomó la manzana y le dio un mordisco, luego se quitó la ropa y se quedo desnuda frente a él.

-Me gustas tanto; le dijo Damon al oído de forma perversa.

Ella podía sentir la erección por debajo del pantaloncillo de Damon, estaba excitado, y eso a ella la excitaba aún más.

La besó hasta llegar a la "zona íntima" y comenzó a juguetear con su lengua rozando su clítoris haciéndola retorcerse de placer.

Ella gemía con fuerza y desesperación. Estaba llegando al punto máximo.

-Siiiiiiii; gritó desenfrenada.

-Dime que te gusta; impuso Damon.

-¡Me gusta!; exclamo ella.

-Te lo daré más duro que nunca, voy a romperte en mil pedazos Bella; grito con furia penetrándola con su gran polla.

-Ohhhh si Damon; gimió Bella desesperada.

Él tomo sus pechos y los apretó con fuerza.

-Ahhhhhh; grito la joven de dolor.

-¿Te gusta?; preguntó él mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Sí, sigue por favor; suplico.

Él siguió y siguió hasta que noto que el cuerpo de la joven comenzaba a debilitarse con tanta acción. Al rato comenzó a sangrar.

-Estoy lastimándote; susurro Damon alejándose.

-Está bien, no me duele, lo juro; exclamo ella desesperada atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo.

-No, luego te dolerá, estoy seguro.

-Ohhhhh ; bufo ella con enojo.

-Come algo y recupera energías, no quiero que luego te sientas mal. Aun eres humana y mi fuerza te lastima.

-¡No me lastimas!

-Estas sangrando; susurro y le señalo en charco de sangre en las sabanas.

-Oh dios; exclamo ella dándose cuenta que si, la había herido.

Fue al baño, se aseó y se dirigió a la cocina para comer algo.

Luego de comer y juguetear un poco más, Damon la acompaño a casa.

-Estudia tranquila, nos vemos cuando rindas todo bien; exclamo Damon.

-No es justo; susurro ella enojada.

-¡Bella! ; exclamo la voz de Alice que venía caminando hacia ella.

-Te dejo, prefiero no interrumpir; contesto Damon y comenzó a correr hacia su casa.

-Hey; exclamo Bella saludándola.

-¿El vampiro?

-Ajam; respondió Bella nerviosa.

-Está bien, nada de preguntas, lo sé… ¿estudiamos?

-Sí; respondió Bella e ingresaron a su casa.


	26. Doce de noviembre

**Capitulo 25: Doce de noviembre**

Llegó el gran día para Bella, la graduación que tanto ansiaba. El día de su "muerte". Damon iba a convertirla.

La entrega de diplomas ya había terminado, su padre había asistido unos minutos y luego se fue a los apurones porque su "novia" lo necesitaba. Típico.

Su abuela como simpre la acompaño hasta el final y se quedo toda la ceremonia, luego comieron junto a la familia de Alice en un restaurante de la zona algo apresurados, ya que las adolescentes tenían a la noche la fiesta de graduación. Entusiasmada con Alice se prepararon juntas y asistieron tempranísimo. Bella quería disfrutar al máximo antes de entregarse completamente a Damon.

Antes de salir despidió a su abuela con tristeza porque sabía que no volvería a verla, una vez que fuera vampiro no podría disimularlo.

Estaba nerviosa y ansiosa porque llegara el momento. Ingreso a la fiesta con su vestido color azul y se dispuso a bailar. Su cabello estaba algo ondulado y llevaba tacones blancos de unos diez centímetros que astillaban sus pies.

Bella estaba bailando cuando noto que Damon la observaba desde la barra.

-Hermosa como siempre; susurro él.

-Ow Damon; exclamo Bella sonrojada.

-Perfecta; exclamo tomándola de la mano.

Bella se acerco al rostro de Damon y le dio un pequeño beso.

-¿No tienes miedo de que alguien te vea conmigo esta noche? ¿La noche de mi muerte?

-No; susurro él sonriéndole.

-¿Bailamos?; preguntó él arrastrándola a la pista de baile.

-No… ¡Damon!; exclamo ella incomoda.

-¿Qué?

-No sé bailar muy bien; explicó ella.

-Eres porrista; susurro.

-Esos son solo saltos, no sé bailar música lenta; replico la joven.

-Ni yo amor; contestó él con ternura y la subió a sus pies.

De a poco Bella lo estaba ablandando, estaba ablandando su duro y frio corazón. Podía notarlo. Se había vuelto más tierno que nunca.

Estaban bailando el tema "Give Me Love" de Ed Sheeran, cuando Bella le preguntó al oído…

-¿Me harás vampiro esta noche cierto?

-Lo haré amor mío, relájate; contestó él besándola en el cuello.

Ella sintió un escalofrió y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Te amo; susurro.

-Yo te amo más; dijo Damon mirándola a los ojos.

Ella sonrió y supo que era verdad, que él la amaba y que iban a estar juntos por siempre.


	27. Bebe mi sangre

**Capitulo 26: Bebe mi sangre**

La fiesta estaba a punto de terminar, Bella tomo a Damon de la mano y caminaron hasta la parte trasera de la escuela. Damon sujeto a Bella en brazos y corrió hacia la parte del bosque más cercana.

-¿Ahora?; preguntó él mirándola luego de bajarla de sus brazos.

-Sí; dijo ella firmemente.

-¿Segura?

-Lo estoy y ¿tu?; preguntó ella.

-Si amor; contestó y beso sus labios.

-Bebe de mi sangre; ordenó él y se cortó la mano con el filo de una uña.

-¿Sera doloroso?; preguntó ella.

-No sentirás nada, lo juro; prometió él.

Ella se llevo la mano de Damon a la boca y bebió su sangre.

Bella notó que la sangre no tenía un sabor tan asqueroso como había pensado, después de todo podría acostumbrarse a alimentarse solo de esto.

Él le limpio la comisura de los labios que tenían algo de sangre, se tapó la herida que pronto iba a curándose y puso sus manos sobre el cuello de la joven.

-Ahora debes morir; dijo Damon mirándola con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Morir como? ¿Morir ahora?; preguntó ella algo asustada.

-Sí, morir… ¿Confías en mi?; pregunto mirándola fijamente.

-Si amor; contestó ella y él rompió su cuello en un instante dándole paso a la muerte.

Ahora debía esperar a que su amada despertara. Una vez que lo hiciera comenzaría la transición a vampiro, debía darle un poco de sangre humana y luego podría verla completamente convertida en una vampiresa.

Damon se quedó con Bella en brazos sentado en un tronco de árbol caído en el bosque. Su cuerpo estaba frio y tieso, estaba muerta. Esperó por horas a que su amada despertara, pero no había señales en su cuerpo que demostraran que iba a "revivir". ¿Acaso la había asesinado? ¿Qué había hecho mal?


	28. Muerta en vida

**Capitulo 27: Muerta en vida**

Damon estaba en el frío bosque esperando a que su amada Bella despertara... Estaba aterrado, pensaba que ella nunca despertaría y que había muerto por su culpa. . . La había asesinado.

Sentía que no podía respirar, ya no tenía hambre ni sed, no podía sentir otra cosa que culpa.

Un ruido alarmó a Damon, unos pasos entre las hojas secas, no eran pasos de un humano… A los pocos segundos cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo olio, era un lobo, tomo a su amada en brazos para alejarla del peligro y comenzó a correr, el lobo podría asesinarlos a ambos.

Rápidamente el lobo feroz se abalanzo sobre él atacándolo, haciendo que el cuerpo todavía frágil de la "casi muerta" Bella cayera al suelo con un golpe seco.

Damon estaba aterrado, tenía miedo por Bella, ¿y si despertaba? ¿Y si el lobo la atacaba? Si un lobo mordía a un vampiro, este podía morir en el lapso de un día, su mordida comenzaba a pudrir la zona y luego el resto del cuerpo.

Si Damon era mordido por esta bestia no iba a poder cuidar de Bella cuando despertara, si es que lo hacía, y si la mordía a ella aun dormida moriría.

Damon fue arrastrado por el lobo alejándose del cuerpo de Bella, lo tomo de la camisa y tironeo de él unos metros desgarrando su ropa.

-¡Joder!; grito Damon intentando soltarse, si los dientes del lobo rozaban su piel estaba frito.

.

.

.

Bella estaba tendida en el suelo, muerta en vida, su cabello comenzaron a tener un tono más cobrizo, su piel era más pálida que de costumbre y comenzaba a parecerse al marfil, sus manos entumecidas comenzaron a moverse, y sus ojos comenzaban lentamente a abrirse como con dolor.

-Ouch; susurró Bella quejándose.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, se descubrieron unos ojos rojos color sangre. Ahora era una neófita que inspiraría miedo a cualquiera que la viera por primera vez.

Esta se sentó en la tierra fría y tocó su rostro con miedo, estaba confundida, todavía con sus manos temblando sintió que su garganta ardía más que nunca, sentía una necesidad de sangre que la hacía retorcerse del dolor.

Sintió un grito, Bella se sorprendió por la avanzada audición que poseía ahora, notó que era la voz de su amado, Damon.

Se levantó rápidamente con sus sentidos magnificados y comenzó a correr. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y llego a donde Damon estaba siendo atacado.

Bella se puso furiosa y sus colmillos salieron con rapidez, luego sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse oscuros y demostraban furia, su cuerpo se retorció y sus manos se abalanzaron hacia el lobo, para quitarlo de encima de su novio vampiro.

Atacó al lobo y lo mordió con fuerza, matándolo al instante y sin piedad alguna. Dejo a Damon liberado, pero este tenía poca movilidad para levantarse solo y ponerse de pie, estaba todo rasguñado por el licántropo y se quejaba de dolor.

-Bella; susurró Damon al ver sus ojos rojos y perdió el conocimiento.


	29. Perdiendo el control

**Capitulo 28: Perdiendo el control**

Bella estaba petrificada mirando al ahora desmayado e inconsciente Damon. Estaba llena de sangre, había asesinado al lobo, se sentía algo atontada y desorientada aun.

El vestido de la nueva neófita estaba destrozado y lleno de barro.

Bella comenzó a caminar, no sabía que debía hacer, no sabía que había sucedido, estaba en shock.

.

.

.

Damon comenzó a despertar retorciéndose del dolor, los rasguños de la bestia sanaban muy lentamente, tocó su cuerpo débil y frio para ver si no tenía alguna mordida mortal.

Estaba bien, ni un mordida, solo rasguños superficiales.

-Uf; susurro tocando su frente -¿Bella?; preguntó luego mirando a su alrededor tratando de enfocar su visión un poco deteriorada por el ataque.

Notó que ella no estaba allí y se preocupó, intento levantarse con todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a caminar, encontró el cadáver del lobo, Bella lo había asesinado. Camino unos pasos más y encontró trozos de su vestido azulado.

Rápidamente pensó en la sed que ella debía tener, sed de sangre, sangre humana. Él tenía que ayudarla, encontrarla antes de que perdiera el control, como una vez él lo hizo matando a su propio padre.

Bella estaría desorientada y algo confundida, podría cometer un error que la marcaria de por vida.

.

.

.

Bella estaba tendida en el suelo de la carretera de Mystic Falls, estaba hambrienta y sedienta por beber sangre humana.

Los faros de un coche la iluminaron y ella cerró sus ojos para llevar a cabo su plan... El plan que su mente ahora "malévola" creaba para alimentarse.

-¿Hola?; pregunto una joven acercándose al cuerpo de Bella con preocupación.

Bella siguió inmóvil en el suelo esperando al momento correcto.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Debería llamar a emergencias? ¿Estás herida?; preguntó la joven rubia asustada acercándose más y más.

Bella abrió los ojos lentamente y estiró su mano hacia la joven.

-Oh, llamaré a emergencias, no te muevas; le dijo la muchacha asustada dirigiéndose al coche por el teléfono.

Bella se levanto y luego desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-No te preocupes, ya llamaré...; dijo la joven mirando hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de Bella y notó que ya no estaba.

-¿Qué mierda?; susurró la joven para sí misma.

-Shhh; gimió Bella detrás de la joven y mordió su cuello tomando toda la sangre que necesitaba.

Tomó hasta la última gota de sangre de la joven, dejándola morir sin piedad.


	30. Sin humanidad

**Capitulo 29: Sin humanidad**

Damon caminó por horas buscando a Bella, la nueva vampiresa que necesitaba ser controlada. Él debía impedir que su amada perdiera la cabeza y se convirtiera en una hambrienta neófita desesperada por sangre humana.

No había signos de Bella en ningún lado. Damon se sentía desesperado, no podía creer cuanta mala suerte había tenido cuando apareció ese lobo que arruinó sus planes, era una señal, no tendría que haber convertido a Bella esa noche, no era seguro, y no era el lugar adecuado. Fue un idiota.

.

.

.

Bella caminó por debajo del puente de Mystic Falls esperando una nueva presa. Su cabeza solo pensaba en una cosa "beber sangre", estaba hambrienta, pero ¿Cuánta sangre la saciaría? Ese no era el punto, no era llenar su estomago, era disfrutar el hecho de beber sangre y matar a su presa, los humanos.

Ya había prácticamente olvidado a Damon a estas alturas, estaba perdida, su cabeza no razonaba en absoluto, no podía pensar, solo quería **SANGRE**.

Un ruido alteró los sentidos de Bella, abrió sus ojos rojos y fijó su mirada hacia el puente, saltó hacia él y vio a un hombre corriendo con ropa deportiva y auriculares.

Bella se acercó al hombre y lo atacó rápidamente, quebrándole el cuello para así beber su sangre con más comodidad.

-Parece que estas hambrienta; dijo una voz masculina.

Bella miró a su alrededor, se levantó alejándose de el cuerpo tendido en el suelo algo asustada, estaba llena de sangre, con su mano derecha limpio su boca y se quedó en silencio tratando de descubrir de donde provenía la voz extraña.

-Mi nombre es Eric; dijo un hombre rubio acercándose.

Ella lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido y rápidamente se abalanzo sobre él para asesinarlo, no quería dejar testigos de su masacre esta noche.

Cuando Bella cayó sobre el muchacho y quiso desgarrar su garganta, la mano de él la tomó rápidamente del cuello y la apretó con fuerza, haciéndola gritar de dolor...

-Ahhhhhhhhh; gimió Bella intentado zafarse.

La fuerza de él era sobrenatural, Bella estaba segura que Eric era un vampiro.

-Basta; gimió Bella tratando de quitar las manos de Eric de su cuello.

-¿Duele?; pregunto el vampiro soltándola.

-¿Eres un vampiro verdad?; jadeó ella tocando su cuello malherido.

-Sí cariño; susurro -Supongo que necesitas un poco de ayuda ¿no nena?; exclamo luego el tal "Eric" mirándola fijamente.

-No necesito tu ayuda, déjame sola; gritó ella y volteó a terminar el trabajo, beber la sangre del cuerpo.

-Shhh; susurró Eric y se acercó a ella.

-¡Déjame idiota!; gritó Bella empujándolo y se inclinó a beber el resto de la sangre.

-¿Compartimos?; preguntó Eric mirándola y acercándose al cuerpo muerto.

-Da igual; jadeó ella tragando sangre.

Eric se inclinó y bebió con ella de aquel cuerpo tirado en el puente.

.

.

.

Damon descubrió el cuerpo de una joven en la carretera, estaba muerta, desangrada, y parecía la mordida desesperada de un vampiro neófito, debía ser Bella, ella había asesinado a la joven.

Estaba en problemas, Bella estaba descontrolada.

El vampiro sintió la voz de la neófita proveniente del puente, corrió hacia allí y descubrió a Bella tomando sangre de un hombre muerto junto a un desconocido.

-¡Bella!; gritó él tratando de frenarla.

-¿Qué?; preguntó ella secándose la boca y observándolo con frialdad.

-Debes venir conmigo, yo te ayudaré, debes dejar de matar, no es así como funciona, yo voy a ayudarte a superar esto; gimió Damon afligido.

-¿Ayudar? Ella no necesita ayuda, es un vampiro y hace lo que tiene que hacer amigo, se alimenta; dijo Eric a Damon de forma desafiante.

-No te metas, y no soy tu amigo; gritó Damon furioso.

-¡Basta! Yo quiero esto, estoy bien así, me siento bien ¿no es así como me querías, muerta en vida?

-No; respondió Damon apenado.

-Patético ¿no?; dijo Eric mirando a Bella y burlándose de Damon.

-Si vuelves a hablar juro que te cortaré la maldita cabeza; gritó Damon con su cuerpo tensionado a punto de lanzársele encima al vampiro entrometido de "Eric".

-¡Damon!; gritó Bella calmándolo.

-Ven conmigo Bella, voy a ayudarte; dijo Damon tomándola de la mano.

-No quiero ayuda. Estoy bien, quiero beber sangre, estoy sedienta; dijo Bella saltando de alegría.

-¡No! No estás sedienta, lo haces por placer, ya no se trata de alimentarte. Esto ha sido un error, perdóname, tenía que haber pensado esto antes, no puedo creer lo que te he hecho; dijo Damon con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Lo que me has hecho? ¿Te has arrepentido? ¿No me quieres así?; preguntó Bella enojada y a punto de explotar de furia.

-No, no eres así, no eres tú; sollozó Damon.

-Déjala ser; contestó Eric mirando a la joven neófita.

-Elijo ser así Damon, acéptalo y si no te gusta déjame ir; aclaró Bella.

-¿Dejarte? Yo quiero ayudarte a ser la persona que eras antes Bella, a ser mi Bella; contestó el vampiro con dolor.

-No quiero ser como antes, una niña frágil y tonta. Me gusta como soy ahora, me siento poderosa; dijo Bella gritando a los cuatro vientos.

-¿Poderosa?; pregunto Damon atónito.

-Soy más fuerte que cualquier humano en la tierra, me hace sentir esplendida, soy lo que siempre desee.

-No, no es lo que siempre deseaste, estás perdiendo tu humanidad, te estás convirtiendo en un monstruo.

-¿Monstruo?

-Quiere cambiarte; dijo Eric manipulando a Bella.

-¡Cállate maldito!; gritó Damon empujando a Eric.

-¡Basta!; gritó Bella y los separo con fuerza.

Damon pudo sentir los dedos fríos de Bella en su piel, era una neófita descontrolada, todo lo que siempre había temido.

-No quiero cambiar y si no te gusto así, pues vete; gritó Bella y le declaró una mirada de odio a Damon.

-Por favor, no hagamos esto; susurro Damon.

-Tú lo estás haciendo, solo vete; declaró Bella.

Damon sintió como su mundo se hacía pedazos, ese manipulador, atractivo, dominante y sanguinario se había convertido en un tonto enamorado. Había caído en las redes de una joven humana frágil, la convirtió por ambición, ambición por tenerla para siempre, pero el plan había salido mal y su amada ya no era igual. Ella lo odiaba.

Su vida había cambiado y se sentía más miserable que nunca, él había convertido a Bella en este monstruo que ahora le hablaba tan fríamente, en esa neófita sin humanidad.

-¿Deseas esto realmente? ¿Qué me vaya?; preguntó Damon mirándola.

-Sí; contestó ella firmemente.

-Me quedare contigo, te aceptare como quieres que lo haga, lo juro; expreso Damon intentando no perderla. Con el tiempo podría cambiarla.

-Va a querer cambiarte, es obvio; dijo Eric entrometiéndose.

-No te quiero aquí; contestó Bella mirando a Damon y se fue corriendo.

Damon miró con odio a Eric y susurro…

-Si la tocas ¡te mato!

-Ella no desea estar contigo ¡entiéndelo!; dijo burlonamente Eric y se fue tras Bella.

Damon se quedó parado en el puente pensando en un plan, no podía obligar a Bella, además estaba ese idiota vampiro entrometido que intentaba manipular a Bella para que lo siguiera.

Arrepintiéndose por haber convertido a esa hermosa joven que un día conoció, se dejo caer y tomo su rostro con resignación, era su fin, había arruinado a Bella. Nunca iba a perdonarse. Tenía que perseguir a Bella, ayudarla de algún modo, tenía que devolverle su humanidad.


	31. Furia

**Capitulo 30: Furia**

Bella caminó hasta un prado alejado y se sentó para admirar la luna.

Eric la siguió y se acercó susurrando…

-Es lo mejor, él no te acepta tal cual eres cariño.

-¡Déjame sola!; gritó Bella furiosa.

-Me necesitas y lo sabes, yo puedo ayudarte a alimentarte.

-Yo puedo sola ¿o no te has dado cuenta?; dijo la vampiresa mirando con odio al joven Eric.

-No me mires así niña...Yo solo quiero ayudarte; susurró él.

-Da igual, tengo hambre y estoy furiosa, hice esto por él, me convertí por él, y así me recibe ¿rechazándome?

-Él no te comprende, yo sí; afirmo el rubio acercándose.

-Damon quiere cambiarme, pero yo estoy bien así, estoy mejor que nunca; dijo Bella refunfuñando.

-La verdad es que él no te ama, por eso no te acepta. Es la verdad querida; susurró Eric manipulando a la jovencita.

Eric se levantó luego de dejarle dudas a la joven neófita y se fue caminando hacia las sombras. Bella volteó y vio cuando el vampiro desaparecía entre los árboles.

Se quedó allí sentada sintiendo odio por la actitud de Damon, no podía ni pensar en amarlo, ni podía llorar, su furia era más fuerte que cualquier amor... La estaba despreciando. ¿Por qué, porque no era una princesa frágil? Comenzó a pensar en beber unas gotas más de sangre... Quería sacias ese odio que tenía dentro suyo por culpa de Damon.

Camino hacia el bosque y lo sintió, sintió ese olor refrescante a sangre humana, se adentro en el bosque rápidamente para buscar la presa herida y encontró a Eric atacando a un humano.

-¿Qué haces?; pregunto Bella mirando a Eric.

-Supuse que todavía estarías sedienta; susurro él perversamente.

-Sí; respondió ella y sintió un ardor en su garganta, la sangre le pedía ser bebida.

Bella se acercó al cuerpo tendido en el suelo y comenzó a beber toda su sangre con desenfreno. Rápidamente Eric la tomó del brazo y acarició su rostro ensangrentado con suavidad limpiándola.

-No; susurro ella empujándolo.

Eric poso sus labios en los de ella y la beso.

Un beso tibio recorrieron los labios de la neófita y el sabor a sangre de los labios de Eric la llenaban de placer. Era la primera vez que besaba a alguien siendo una vampiresa y era lo más excitante que había vivido. Sentía pequeñas descargas eléctricas en su corazón.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Eric Northman es un personaje de la saga de Charlaine Harris y de la serie de HBO True Blood, en la cual es interpretado por Alexander Skarsgård.


	32. Peligroso deseo

**Capitulo 31: Peligroso deseo**

Damon se sentía desilusionado y deprimido, se quedó sentado en la ruta esperando que Bella regresara, pero no lo hizo. ¿Cómo podría recuperarla? ¿Qué debía hacer?

Había acabado con su vida, la había asesinado y le había quitado toda humanidad.

La perdida de humanidad era una etapa que él también había pasado, el haber matado a su padre en el pasado, lo convirtió en un malvado y cruel vampiro sin sentimientos. Luego Katerina regreso a su vida y su corazón volvió a latir… pero pronto lo dejo por otro vampiro, al cual amaba más.

Cuando conoció a Bella todo cambio, pudo volver a sentir lo que una vez había sentido antes, amor.

Al final se daba cuenta que no había aprendido nada… Perdió su vida por amor y fue un infierno eterno, tendría que haberlo pensado mejor ¿convertir a Bella en un monstruo? Definitivamente no había aprendido nada con Katerina, no había aprendido que el vampirismo no ayudaba a nadie y que era mejor renunciar a la persona antes de volverla un monstruo.

Estaba desesperado, ahora Bella estaba con un vampiro que no iba a ayudarla ni protegerla, y mucho menos amarla.

.

.

.

Bella y Eric se revolcaron en la tumba de los Fell's, en el cementerio de la ciudad, ella desesperada y lujuriosa arranco la ropa del cuerpo del vampiro y comenzó a rasguñarlo con desenfreno. El deseo por poseerlo era demasiado fuerte como para resistirse. Había olvidado a Damon por completo.

-Te deseo; gimió Bella en el oído del vampiro.

-Y yo a ti niña; susurró él con una sonrisa perversa.

Bella se quito suavemente el vestido rasgado y se expuso, quedando desnuda ante Eric.

Cuando sus cuerpos desnudos se tocaron, Bella se sintió libre. Libre de verdad.


	33. Ayuda

**Capitulo 32: Ayuda**

Damon caminó por la carretera y encontró a un joven rondando, parecía borracho y perdido.

-¿Estás perdido?; preguntó Damon mirando al joven.

-Eso creo; contestó el extraño totalmente fuera de sí.

Ahí fue cuando decidió alimentarse, un joven algo alcoholizado que no iba a recordar la noche era perfecto, además ya era hora de comer, lo necesitaba, necesitaba fuerzas.

Atacó al joven mordiendo su cuello con suavidad, este intento zafarse pero con poca fuerza no logro nada y Damon tomo solo lo que necesitaba, ni una gota mas, luego tapo la herida de su cuello con un pañuelo y lo dejó recostado en la ruta inconsciente... Alguien iba a encontrarlo al amanecer y este no recordaría nada.

Estaba aterrado y no sabía qué hacer, Bella estaba descontrolada… su mente imaginaba las atrocidades que ella podría estar haciendo y se retorcía de solo pensarlo... Entonces recordó que quizás, quizás su hermano podía ayudarlo esta vez.

Camino por la ruta hasta el pueblo y se acerco a un teléfono público, marco el número de su hermano, pero comenzó a desesperar luego de cinco llamadas perdidas.

A la sexta llamada, su hermano contesto.

-¿Damon?; atendió Stefan el teléfono preocupado -¿En qué te has metido?; susurro luego.

-¡Stefan! ¡Por dios! Necesito que me ayudes; respondió Damon bajando su guardia y permitiéndole a su hermano que ingresara nuevamente en su vida.

-¿Que sucedió hermano?!; exclamo Stefan del otro lado.

-Es que hice algo muy malo, me equivoqué otra vez; contestó él y le contó toda la historia.

Su hermano lo comprendió y le prometió que a la mañana estaría en Mystic Falls con su novia Lexi para ayudarlo.

.

.

.

Damon camino hacia su casa pensando en cómo iba a recuperar a Bella y noto que en un árbol del parque principal había pegada una fotografía de su amada con la frase "SE BUSCA", aturdido por la fotografía se sintió más culpable de lo que debía y comenzó a correr hacia el bosque.

Corrió hasta una fábrica abandonada y furioso destruyo las pocas paredes que estaban en pie. Estaba furioso, había arruinado la vida de Bella y la de su familia.

Su abuela estaría desesperada, ni podía imaginarse como estaría su padre, y ¿Alice?, su amiga. Ella sabia quien era él, si Bella no le daba señales de vida, la joven humana iba a denunciarlo o hablaría con los medios de televisión, y si un cazador se enteraba estaba en riesgo, su vida y la de Bella.

Cansado después de destruir lo que quedaba de una fábrica abandonada se quedo allí sentado bufando y pensando en todos los errores que había cometido.

-¡Damon!; gritó su hermano acercándose a él de forma sigilosa.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Te conozco, se que estas furioso por lo que paso, Lexi esta fuera, no quiero exponerla. ¿Estás tranquilo cierto?

-Sí, estoy tranquilo, no voy a lastimar a Lexi, tranquilo; respondió Damon.

-Lexi; susurro Stefan llamando a su novia.

-Te ves como la mierda; exclamo Lexi mirando a Damon que realmente se veía fatal.

Damon se levanto y abrazo a su hermano con fuerza, necesitaba su ayuda más que nunca.

-Soy un idiota; susurro.

-Sí; respondió Lexi.

-¿Donde está ella?; preguntó Stefan luego.

-No lo sé... se ha ido, la deje ir con ese maldito vampiro llamado Eric. ¡Maldita sea! No tendría que haberla dejado ir; sollozó Damon.

-La encontraremos; aseguró Lexi.

-Su familia esta buscándola…

-Entonces hay que ser rápidos, no podemos arriesgarnos a que la encuentren así; explico Stefan.

-Su amiga sabe lo que soy, lo que somos… ¡Lo sabe!

-¿Su amiga?; pregunto el hermano menor.

-Alice…

-Primero tenemos que hablar con ella, podría entregarte ¿lo sabes verdad? Puede pensar que mataste a su amiga, sería lo lógico, es una humana; exclamo Lexi.

-Se donde vive; exclamo Damon y los tres fueron en busca de la joven.

.

.

.

-Aquí; aseguro Damon fuera de una casa blanca con puerta azul.

-Tocare timbre, si lo haces tú probablemente ella grite tanto que no podrás hablarle; comento Lexi con razón mirando a Damon.

Él bufo y dejo a Lexi hacer el trabajo.

-Hola; susurro Alice abriendo la puerta.

-Tengo noticias de tu amiga, Bella; explico Lexi.

-¡Por favor, entra!; exclamo Alice dejándola pasar.

Los hermanos Salvatore esperaron unos minutos fuera y luego vieron salir a Lexi con Alice muy lentamente de la casa.

-¡Eres un maldito!; grito Alice tirándole a Damon cosas por la cabeza.

-¡Joder!; grito Stefan tapando su rostro.

-¡La mataste!

-Fue su elección; exclamo Damon.

-Su abuela está mal, muy mal, está internada, le dio un ataque al corazón cuando le dijeron que Bella estaba desaparecida… Podría morir; comento la joven sollozando.

-Lo lamento tanto, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de todo esto…

-Si no la encuentras diré lo que eres y quien eres… ¡Lo juro! Se lo dije a tu amiga, los enviare al frente en la televisión, no tengo miedo.

-La encontraremos; prometió Lexi calmando a la joven.

-Si no lo hacen, si no veo a Bella con "vida" los entrego, y lo juro por mi puta y jodida vida; exclamo la joven furiosa.

Stefan asintió y tomo a Damon del brazo para alejarse de allí, la humana estaba muy furiosa y no debían arriesgarse a hacer una escena frente a los vecinos.


	34. Descontrol por dos

**Capitulo 33: Descontrol por dos**

Bella estaba descontrolada, Eric la manipulaba de una forma que Damon nunca lo había hecho.

Creía sentirse libre porque mataban sin compasión, pero eso no era libertad, eso la condenaría de por vida. Cuando su humanidad volviera, Bella recordaría todo lo que había hecho, cada detalle, todas las atrocidades cometidas al lado de Eric, y no sería capaz de soportarlas.

Eric le enseño a Bella como matar, como tomar la sangre y deshacerse de los cuerpos sin rastros.

Su inmortalidad se había convertido en lo peor de su corta vida.

.

.

.

La joven vampiresa Lexi, se encargo de buscar a la neófita Bella. La única pista que encontró fue un cuerpo destroza y sin una gota de sangre en el bosque al norte de Mystic Falls.

-Está aquí… El hombre que encontré lleva muerto unas dos o tres horas, no más; susurro Lexi hablando por teléfono con Stefan.

-Ella sigue dentro del área; explico Stefan a su hermano.

Lexi siguió caminando por la zona y encontró unas pisadas.

-¿Bella?; pregunto en voz baja.

Sintió un ruido proveniente de una caverna.

-¿Bella?; volvió a preguntar la joven "blonda" metiéndose con cautela en la caverna oscura y tenebrosa.

Rápidamente su olfato distinguió un leve olor a sangre seca.

Isabella estaba dentro de la cueva y llena de sangre humana. Lexi camino unos pasos más y los vio, vio a Eric sobre Bella, tocándola de una forma asquerosa… Estaban teniendo sexo.

Eric distinguió una sombra en la oscuridad y se altero.

Lexi por su parte asustada y asqueada, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, escapando del boque.

-¡Ella está con él… están juntos!; exclamo Lexi ingresando a la mansión Salvatore.

-¿Juntos?; pregunto Damon lleno de rabia.

-Juntos…; susurro Lexi bajando su mirada.

-No hagas nada estúpido hermano; exclamo Stefan tomándolo del brazo.

-¡Déjame!

-Si vas a buscarlos, Bella podría enojarse, no sabemos de que es capaz… Ella ya no es ella misma. ¿No entiendes? Ella está fuera de sí… Podría matarte; exclamo Stefan intentando calmar a Damon con un razonamiento lógico.

-Stefan tiene razón, ella no sabe lo que hace; susurro Lexi.

-La próxima vez que vea el rostro de Eric me aseguraré de matarlo; prometió Damon.

-Tranquilo… Ahora debemos pensar en la forma de alejarlos. En la forma de traer a Bella de vuelta.

-Debemos eliminar a Eric. Pude sentirlo, es malvado, un perverso. Si nos encuentra primero podría matarnos… Creo que es capaz de cualquier cosa. Es un maldito psicótico; explico Lexi asustada.

-Voy a matarlo… Voy a matarlo; susurraba Damon una y otra vez.

-Si no te tranquilizas tendré que hacerte daño; susurro Stefan mirando a su hermano con una jeringa en mano.

-¿Qué es eso?; pregunto.

-Verbena… Si no te calmas ¡te la inyectare! ¡Lo juro Damon! Por tu propia seguridad.

-Tranquilos muchachos; exclamo Lexi tomando a su novio del brazo.

-¿Le diste el collar a Bella?; pregunto Stefan de forma astuta.

-Aun no; confirmó Damon.

-Entonces debemos atacar de día; afirmo Lexi.

-¿Notaste si Eric llevaba un anillo o collar de protección?; pregunto Stefan.

-No, creo que no llevaba nada… Por lo menos yo no lo vi, pero no estoy seguro hermano.

-¡Claro! ¡Por eso se esconden en la caverna! ¡No tienen forma de escapar mientras el sol este sobre la cima de la montaña!; exclamo Lexi comenzando a darle un giro al plan.

-Debemos atacar hoy mismo, antes de que baje el sol… Me encargare de Eric, ustedes atrapen a Bella; ordeno Damon.

Lexi los guio hacia el sitio, aun con el sol en la cima y se dirigieron ambos hermanos hacia las cavernas.

-Tu espera fuera, si sale Eric, retenlo hasta que el sol lo mate. Si es Bella, escóndela. ¿Tienes la verbena?; preguntó Damon mirándola.

-Sí, aquí; susurro la joven con la jeringa.

-Vamos; exclamo Stefan y ambos ingresaron.

-¿Quién es?; pregunto la voz de Bella fríamente.

-No respondas; susurro Stefan mirando a su hermano.

-¿Qué quieren?; exclamo luego la neófita.

-¿Esta sola?; pregunto Damon mirando a su hermano.

-No lo sé, está muy oscuro…. Creí que vi algo moverse sobre esa esquina; susurro Stefan enfocando su mirada.

-Váyanse, o los matare; exclamo una voz masculina.

-Eric; susurro Damon.

Stefan miro hacia atrás y Eric lo tomo de sorpresa abalanzándose sobre él.

-¡Stefan!; grito Damon desesperado.

Unas manos sostuvieron su brazo, las manos de Bella.

-¡Bella!; grito luego tomándola del rostro.

-¡Vete!; exclamo ella y lo empujo contra las rocas.

Bella comenzó a correr fuera de la caverna.

-¡Lexi atrápala!; grito Damon arrastrándose hacia donde estaba su hermano peleando.

Lexi corrió hacia la caverna y atrapo a Bella antes de que saliera, tomo la verbena y se la inyecto.

-Ahhhhhh; grito la joven de dolor.

-Lo lamento, es por tu bien; explico la "blonda".

Sacó el collar de protección de su bolsillo y se lo coloco alrededor del cuello a la joven neófita.

-Vamos Bella; susurro Lexi tomándola en brazos para sacarla de allí.

-No; susurro Bella algo confundida.

-Estarás bien; replico Lexi.

-¡Lexi!; grito Damon arrastrándose hacia la salida de la cueva.

-¿Qué!?; pregunto ella poniendo a Bella contra un árbol.

-Stefan… Stefan; susurro Damon algo atontado, tenía un gran golpe en la cabeza.

Lexi corrió dentro de la caverna y ataco a Eric con el poco de verbena que quedaba en la jeringa.

-¡Maldita!; grito Eric y la golpeo.

Mientras tanto Damon se arrastraba fuera intentando acercarse a Bella.

La neófita abrió sus grandes ojos rojos, vio el collar que tenía en su cuello y lo arranco con fuerza.

-¡Nooooo! ¡Bella!; grito Damon desesperado.

El sol comenzó a quemarla, los gritos desgarradores de la joven desesperaban a Damon que intentaba ayudarla arrastrándose hacia ella.

-¡El collar! ¡Póntelo!; grito Damon, pero Bella no escuchaba.

Eric rápidamente salió de la cueva y vio a Bella quemándose.

Su piel estaba poniéndose negra, su carne comenzaba a pudrirse y despedía un olor putrefacto.

-¡Eric!; grito ella estirando su mano hacia él.

-Lo lamento niña; susurro él mirándola.

Intento salir, pero el sol quemo su mano.

Corrió hacia donde estaba Lexi, ayudando a Stefan, la golpeo con fuerza y le quito el anillo de protección.

Corrió fuera de la cueva, pateo a Damon con fuerza, miro a Bella con algo de lastima y la dejo morir.

-¿Eric? ¡No me dejes!; gritó ella sintiendo como la carne comenzaba a derretirse.

-¡Corre a la cueva!; grito Damon desesperado y la joven comenzó a arrastrarse.

Estaba desesperada, intentaba llegar a la cueva, pero no lo lograba, era como si cada vez estuviera más y más lejos.

Bella observó como Eric escapaba y la dejaba morir, no podía creerlo… Se sentía traicionada… Iba a morir.

Una lagrima cayo por su mejilla y lo sintió, su humanidad estaba volviendo.

Damon con todas sus fuerzas corrió hacia Bella, la tomo de los brazos y la adentro en la cueva. Luego se desmayó y perdió el conocimiento.

La mente de Bella había oscurecido, como si estuviera apagándose… Y de repente ¡bum!, el rostro de Damon, la primera vez que lo vio… Sus labios besándola. Sus manos tocándola. Su cuello ensangrentado, todos los recuerdos de cuando era humana, todo había vuelto.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Lo había rechazado? ¿Lo había engañado con otro vampiro? ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? Y ahora estaba a punto de morir.

Había matado gente inocente, se había convertido en un monstruo, lo mejor era desaparecer de este mundo.

Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a morir en paz, deseando que Damon la recordara como lo que fue… una frágil y amorosa humana.


	35. Salva mi vida

**Capitulo 34: Salva mi vida**

Bella despertó confundida, su piel estaba curándose, a su lado estaba Damon, inconsciente.

Lexi despertó a Stefan desesperada y luego corrió hacia Damon.

-¿Damon?! ¿Damon?; pregunto la vampiresa sacudiéndolo.

-Me ha salvado… ¿Esta muerto?; pregunto Bella confundida.

-Oh dios… Creo que esta algo herida ¿no?; pregunto Stefan acercándose a Bella.

-¿Quién eres?; pregunto Bella antes de perder la conciencia nuevamente.

-¿Y tu anillo?; pregunto Stefan luego mirando a su novia.

-Me lo robo Eric; respondió Lexi furiosa.

-¡Damon!; grito Stefan pegándole a su hermano en el rostro.

-Vas a matarme ¡idiota!; grito Damon abriendo los ojos.

-Eric se robo el anillo de Lexi… Debemos detenerlo; exclamo.

-Tú te quedas aquí ¡maldición Stefan! ¿Acaso quieres morir?; pregunto su novia tomándolo del brazo.

-¡Tiene tu anillo!

-No importa, ahora debemos curar a Bella y cuidarnos, estamos demasiado débiles como para enfrentarlo…

-Mañana será demasiado tarde; susurro Stefan y dirigió su mirada a su hermano que había desaparecido -¿Damon?; pregunto luego confundido.

-Eres un idiota, se ha ido en busca de Eric, va a matarlo; grito Lexi empujándolo.

-Ha bajado el sol, deberías llevar a Bella a la mansión, yo iré a buscar a Damon; ordeno Stefan.

-¡Ten cuidado!; susurro Lexi y beso los labios de vampiro.

Damon camino sin rumbo por horas, hasta que vio a Eric bebiendo de un humano, sobre un pequeño puente.

-¡Eric!; grito Damon furioso.

-Lamento lo de tu novia; susurro él de forma burlona, como si disfrutara del dolor ajeno.

-¡La abandonaste!; grito Damon acercándose mas y mas.

-¿Creías que estaba enamorado de ella? Solo me divierto, todo para mi es diversión; explico soltando al humano ya muerto.

-¡Devuélveme el anillo!

-Ni loco amigo; exclamo Eric sonriendo.

-No te pertenece…

-Ahora es mío, hace años busco un anillo de protección; exclamo.

-¡Dámelo!; grito el vampiro furioso y se abalanzo sobre el golpeándolo.

-Toma el anillo si puedes; provocó Eric a Damon con ironía mientras peleaban.

Damon le quito el anillo e intento correr, pero estaba demasiado débil.

-¡Ven aquí!; gritó Eric tomando a Damon de la blusa y ambos cayeron del puente al rio.

Eric intento quitarle el anillo desesperado, el amanecer estaba asomándose.

En el momento justo, llego Stefan.

-¡Quítale el anillo!; exclamo el joven Salvatore a su hermano que estaba algo débil.

Damon golpeó a Eric con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y este soltó el anillo que cayó al rio.

Stefan desesperado se lanzo al agua y fue por el anillo.

-¡Nooo!; grito Eric furioso y el sol comenzó a quemar su piel.

-Siente lo que Bella sintió; susurro Damon alejándose.

Eric en pocos minutos desapareció, se convirtió en cenizas, el sol había hecho su trabajo.

Damon intento levantarse, pero estaba demasiado débil como para hacerlo.

-Tengo el anillo; susurro Stefan todo mojado a su lado.

-Bien por ti; respondió Damon y cerró los ojos.


	36. Daria todo por ti

**Capitulo 35: Daria todo por ti**

Damon despertó en la mansión algo débil.

-¿Bella?; susurraron sus labios.

-Ella está bien, esta curándose… Sus heridas son muy profundas; explico Lexi acercándose a Damon.

-Toma hermano; exclamo Stefan dándole a su hermano mayor una bolsa de transfusiones llena de sangre –Debes recuperar energías; explico luego.

Damon tomo la bolsa y bebió todo su contenido, estaba realmente sediento. Rápidamente su cuerpo recupero energías y se dirigió hacia la habitación donde estaba Bella recuperándose.

-¿Bella?; pregunto Damon abriendo la puerta.

-¿Damon?; susurro ella confundida.

-Estoy aquí, contigo mi amor; respondió él acercándose.

-¿Qué paso con Eric?; pregunto la neófita.

-Está muerto; respondió Damon tomándola de la mano.

-Me dejo morir… Eric me dejo morir; exclamo ella desesperada con la voz temblorosa.

-No pienses mas en eso, ya esta, todo termino.

-¿Qué he hecho? Me convertí en un monstruo Damon, soy un monstruo; exclamo ella sollozando.

-No cariño, no digas eso, te recuperaras, podrás controlarte, te ayudare a hacerlo…

-Soy una asesina.

-¡Basta! No digas eso; grito Damon mirando fijamente sus ojos rojos.

-He arruinado todo; expreso ella soltando una lagrima.

Damon acaricio su mejilla y susurro suavemente:

-Estere a tu lado siempre, ¿recuerdas? Pase lo que pase… Lo prometí.

-Perdóname… Perdóname por todo lo que he hecho; exclamo Bella con gran angustia.

-Siempre; respondió él y beso su frente.

-Quisiera olvidar todo lo que hice; susurro ella.

-Olvidémoslo; replico él.

-He sido malvada, te herí, rompí tu corazón; expreso la neófita con tristeza arrepentida.

-Mi corazón ha vuelto a latir gracias a ti Isabella, no importa lo que pase, no importa cuánto mal nos aceche, siempre te amare, siempre, daría todo por ti; exclamo Damon y Bella lo beso con gran desenfreno.


	37. Por siempre

**Capitulo 36: Por siempre**

Esa noche en la mansión Salvatore.

-¡Abran la puerta!; exclamo una voz masculina golpeando la puerta de ingreso.

-¿Quién es?; pregunto Stefan asomándose.

-¡La policía! ¡Abran!

-Joder; susurro Stefan y corrió a avisarle a su hermano que descansaba al lado de Bella.

-La policía está aquí… Creo que Alice se canso de esperar; explico el vampiro.

-Mierda; expreso Damon y llevo a Bella al depósito de la casa donde guardaban las bosas de sangre humana.

-¡Abran!; grito el policía y Lexi los dejo pasar.

-Tenemos una orden de cateo; explico el hombre ingresando con dos policías más, abruptamente.

-¿Qué buscan?; pregunto ella.

-Isabella Swan, adolescente desaparecida, desapareció la noche de su graduación, una amiga suya declaro que la vio por última vez con Damon Salvatore, nadie sabe mucho esta familia en el pueblo…

-Hace poco vivimos aquí, la casa familiar estuvo abandonada por mucho; explico la "blonda".

-¿Usted es familiar de Damon Salvatore?

-Soy la novia de su hermano, Stefan; comento.

-¿Dónde están los hermanos Salvatore?; preguntó otro oficial.

-Aquí oficial; respondió Damon acomodándose la camisa.

-¿Sabe donde esta Isabella Swan? Ha desaparecido, su familia la busca desde la graduación.

-Esa noche peleamos, ella dijo que iba a irse del pueblo, supongo que eso hizo; mintió Damon.

-Debemos revisar la casa…

-Adelante; susurro Stefan.

Dejaron a los oficiales revisar y luego de una larga inspección se fueron sin resultados.

-Esta misma semana será llamado a declarar; exclamo el oficial a cargo mirando a Damon.

-Entiendo, iré con gusto. Espero que aparezca, estoy desesperado por verla, nunca le haría daño; comento el joven vampiro.

-Espero que me diga la verdad; susurro el oficial y se fue de la casa.

-Ufff; exclamo Lexi tomando su frente.

-Debo hablar con Alice; comento Damon tomando su chaqueta.

-¿Ahora?; pregunto Lexi.

-Cuiden a Bella por mi; susurro él y se fue en el coche hasta la casa de la joven humana.

Al llegar toco la puerta y espero bajando las escaleras del porche.

Alice se asomo por la puerta y salió disparada como un trueno.

-¿Dónde está ella?

-En mi casa… ¿Tú enviaste a la policía?

-Me preguntaron si tenía relación con alguien y tuve que decirles la verdad, desconfiaban de mi declaración… ¿Cómo esta ella?

-Mal, esta herida, tuvimos que esconderla, si la policía la veía iban a trasladarla a un hospital y allí se darían cuenta de lo que es.

-¿Qué le sucedió?

-El sol le ha quemado la piel, las quemaduras son profundas y tardan en sanar; explico Damon.

-Quiero verla… Necesito verla; exclamo Alice tomando a Damon del brazo.

-Vamos en mi coche; susurro él abriéndole la puerta.

Una vez dentro del coche, Damon recordó que la abuela de Bella, su "nana" estaba internada.

-¿Qué paso con su abuela?; pregunto sin preámbulos.

-Murió anoche; exclamo Alice con tristeza.

-¿Murió?; grito Damon y freno de repente.

-¡Joder! Vas a matarme; grito Alice furiosa.

-¿Cómo que ha muerto? ¿Cómo es posible?

-Anoche tuvo otro ataque y murió; explico la joven.

-Bella estará destrozada… No se lo digas aun, no está bien y se sentirá culpable ¿entiendes?

-Está bien, no le diré nada; prometió Alice.

-¿Qué hay de su padre?

-Está viviendo en el motel del pueblo, se están encargando del funeral de Esme y la búsqueda de Bella.

Al llegar Alice salió del coche lo más rápido posible.

-¡Déjame entrar!; exclamo golpeando la puerta.

-Tranquila; susurro Lexi abriéndole.

-¡Bella!; grito Alice viéndola tendida en una cama con quemaduras profundas.

Se acerco a ella desesperada y la tomo de la mano.

-Estas tan fría; susurró la joven.

Bella olfateo a Alice y sintió un ardor profundo en su garganta.

-Quiero… Quiero beber su sangre; exclamó Bella soltándole la mano a su amiga.

-Deberíamos ir más despacio; exclamo Stefan alejando a Alice de la neófita.

-Estoy sedienta; grito Bella sentándose en la cama. Alice tenía miedo, estaba aterrada, los ojos de su amiga eran rojos como la sangre y su rostro estaba cambiando, convirtiéndose en algo monstruoso.

-No estás sedienta, solo estas desesperada y sin límite, te di la ración justa para un día; explico Lexi tomando a Bella del brazo.

-Necesito más sangre; grito Bella y se soltó de Lexi.

Rápidamente se levanto de la cama e intento atacar a su amiga.

-¡Ahhhh!; grito Alice asustada tapando su rostro.

-¡Bella!; grito Damon y la joven neófita se paralizo –No lo hagas, es tu amiga, es Alice… ¡Mírala!; exclamo luego.

Bella la observo detenidamente y noto el miedo que sentía su amiga al verla de ese modo, estaba aterrada.

-Lo lamento; susurro Bella afligida relajándose.

-Tranquila; susurro Damon tomándola y recostándola nuevamente.

-Vamos a sentarnos ¿sí?; pregunto Stefan mirando a Alice.

-Sí; respondió ella con voz temblorosa.

-Quiso comerme; exclamo Alice asustada.

-Es normal, bebió tanta sangre en tan pocos días que ahora no soporta la abstinencia. Es como un drogadicto, cada vez necesita más y más droga. Para nosotros esa droga es la sangre humana; explico Lexi.

-Ustedes se controlan bastante bien; comento Alice.

-Años de práctica; confeso Stefan.

-Está más tranquila, perdónala, es difícil para ella estar cerca de un humano; explico Damon mirando a Alice.

-¿Cómo le diremos lo de Esme?

-¿Quién es Esme?; pregunto Stefan.

-La abuela de Bella, ha muerto; explico Alice.

-¡Joder! Si se entera estará furiosa; susurro Lexi.

-La entierran hoy; susurro Alice.

-Si no le decimos ahora, luego estará más furiosa; respondió Stefan –Tiene derecho a despedirse… Podemos llevarla a escondidas, pero debemos ir los tres para controlarla, si se escapa podría matar a alguien sin darse cuenta; planeo luego.

-Yo le diré; dijo Damon tomando valor.

-¿Tres? ¿Qué hay de mi?; pregunto Alice.

-Ella quiere comerte corazón; susurro Lexi riéndose.

-No es gracioso; bufo Alice.

-No, no lo es; susurro Bella asomándose por la puerta –Lamento haber intentado comerte Alice; replico luego.

-Bella, necesitamos hablar; dijo Damon tomándola de la mano.

-¿De qué?

-Tu abuela, pues ella…

-¿Ella qué?!; grito Bella.

-Falleció; susurró Damon con gran tristeza.

-¿Es una broma cierto?

-No cariño.

-¡Dime que es mentira!

-Lo lamento tanto; exclamo Damon abrazándola con cuidado para no lastimarla.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué le paso? ¿Qué le hicieron!?

-Fue un ataque al corazón Bella… Es la vida, no se podía evitar; explico Alice.

-¿Fue mi culpa cierto? ¿Por qué desaparecí?

-No digas eso cariño; susurro Damon secando las lagrimas de la neófita.

-¿Por eso la internaron?; grito la joven furiosa.

-Sí; respondió Alice con miedo.

-Fue mi culpa; susurro Bella tirándose al suelo.

-Vamos; susurro Lexi tomando a Alice del brazo y miro a Stefan.

-Lo lamento tanto… Todo esto fue mi culpa, si no te hubiera convertido, nada de esto hubiera sucedido; exclamo Damon culpándose.

-Lo decidimos juntos, yo quería estar contigo, para siempre, por eso lo hice; exclamo Bella.

-Arruine tu vida; sollozo Damon.

-No digas eso…

-Hoy enterraran a tu "nana", puedo llevarte a verla, pero tienes que controlarte, habrá mucha gente… Podrás verla unos minutos antes de que la entierren, pero no podemos quedarnos mucho, si alguien te ve podría ser un riesgo.

-Está bien, me controlare, lo prometo; susurro Bella nerviosa.

-Prométeme que no intentaras huir de mí jamás; exclamo Damon mirándola fijamente.

-Jamás volveré a huir cariño; prometió ella.

.

.

.

Stefan condujo hasta el cementerio local y se aparco a un costado de la calle.

-Ahora; exclamo Lexi observando el camino despejado.

Damon salió con Bella del coche y corrieron hasta la tumba donde iba a ser sepultada minutos más tarde.

-Necesito verla; susurro Bella tocando el cajón de madera.

-Lo abriré; respondió Damon rompiendo las bisagras.

Bella abrió la tapa del cajón y vio el rostro de su abuela en paz.

-Ella se ve muy delicada… Tal y como era, creo que murió en paz… Creo que antes de morir supo que estaba bien; comento Bella tomando la mano de su "nana".

-Tenemos que irnos; exclamo Damon observando una multitud a lo lejos que se acercaban para despedir el cuerpo.

-Te amo nana, te amo; susurro Bella y beso la frente de su abuela.

Damon la tomo de la mano y ambos corrieron de vuelta al coche.

-Arranca; grito Damon subiéndose.

-¿Cómo estaba?; pregunto Lexi mirando a la neófita.

-Creo que en paz; respondió Bella.

-Seguramente te está viendo y sabe que estas bien; comento Lexi sonriendo.

-Eso espero; comento luego Bella.

-Tenemos que planear algo… La policía no dejara de buscarla ¿lo sabes verdad?; comento Stefan mirando a su hermano.

-Si… Quizás lo mejor sea que te despidas de tu padre y le digas que estas bien, que estas viva y que quieres irte lejos, deja que te vea y luego nos iremos de aquí; comento Damon.

-¿No crees que pueda lastimar a su padre?; pregunto Lexi.

-Nos arriesgaremos; exclamo Damon sin un plan alternativo.

.

.

.

Esa noche Bella se observo desnuda al espejo y noto que sus heridas habían desaparecido, su cuerpo estaba perfecto, completamente ileso.

Su rostro solo emanaba tristeza, la muerte de su abuela la había dejado destrozada.

-Has sanado completamente; susurro Damon detrás de ella.

-Sí; respondió volteando.

Damon sonrió y la tomo de la cintura.

-Te necesito; jadeo Bella en su oído necesitando sentir el amor de Damon.

-Mi perfecta Isabella; susurro Damon y la puso contra la pared.

-Quiero que olvidemos todo lo que paso, quiero olvidarme de todo lo malo, quiero que volvamos a empezar.

-Te amo; susurro él sellando sus palabras con un beso.

-No deseo nada más que estar a tu lado, no hay nada más importante que este amor, te amo; exclamaron sus labios con sinceridad.

-Por siempre; exclamo Damon y le hizo el amor.

La primera vez que hacían el amor siendo ambos vampiros.

Lanzo a Bella sobre la cama con sabanas de seda color azulado, se quito los jeans de un tirón y se abalanzo sobre ella.

Bella gruño con perversión y poso sus manos en la espalda de Damon.

-Te deseo como el primer día; jadeo Damon excitado.

La neófita con sus largas uñas rasguño su espalda, lastimándolo.

-Ouch; exclamo Damon y luego mordió el cuello de Bella.

-Ahhh; gimió excitada.

Damon comenzó a penetrarla con fuerza mientras ella bebía un poco de su sangre.

-No hay nada mejor; gimió ella lamiendo la sangre de sus comisuras.

-Mi neófita; susurro Damon penetrándola una y otra vez.

Bella desenfrenada se levanto de la cama y estampo a Damon contra el armario.

-Joder; exclamo él sorprendido por la fuerza de la nueva vampiresa.

-Nunca antes me había sentido así; exclamo ella.

-¿Tan fuerte y poderosa?

-No, tan excitada; gimió ella lamiendo los labios de Damon.

Fue una noche de descontrol, la habitación estaba destruida, ahora ambos eran vampiros y su fuerza era imparable.

Recostados en la cama, exhaustos por tanta acción se dispusieron a hablar.

-Si te controlas esta semana, podemos probar con Alice, si no intentas comerla, puedes ir a ver a tu padre. Y le dirás lo que acordamos, que no te busquen y que te deje en paz vivir tu vida; comento Damon acariciando la mejilla de Bella.

-Sí; respondió ella.

-Cuando lo hagas quiero que vivamos juntos en otra parte, lejos de aquí; susurro el vampiro.

-Contigo iría hasta el fin del mundo; exclamo ella.

-Cásate conmigo; exclamo Damon dejando a Bella sin palabras.


	38. Acepto

**Capitulo 37: Acepto**

 **Bella POV**

Escuche sus palabras diciéndome "Cásate conmigo" y me paralice.

-¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa?; pregunto mirándome con ternura.

Trague saliva nerviosa y me levante de la cama.

-¿Bella?; exclamo preocupado.

-¿Lo dices enserio? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?; dije algo nerviosa.

-Claro que si, te amo; susurro y me tomo con fuerza en sus brazos.

-Mis padres…; susurre tartamudeando.

-Lo nuestro nunca será igual, nunca te dejare ir, jamás…

-No quiero que el matrimonio arruine esto; admití recordando las frías palabras de mi madre "El matrimonio lo arruina todo".

-No lo arruinara, lo prometo; exclamo sellando sus palabras con un beso.

-Acepto; susurre en su oído sintiéndome a salvo entre sus brazos.

.

.

.

 **Damon POV**

-Te esperamos aquí, hazlo rápido, dile que te irás muy lejos y que dejen de buscarte; susurre mirando a Bella llena de miedo por enfrentar a su padre.

-Estaremos aquí, si sientes que la situación se sale de control grita; exclamo Lexi tomándola de la mano.

Bella asintió y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa temblando. Al tocar el timbre se coloco entre las sombras.

-¿Quién es?; pregunto la voz de su padre.

-Bella; susurro ella firmemente.

-¿Isabella!? ¿Dónde mierda estabas? ¡Joder!; grito su padre abriendo la puerta furioso -¡Tu abuela ha muerto y ni te has dignado a aparecer! ¿Dónde estabas metida? ¡Dímelo!

-No volveré, me iré lejos, dejen de buscarme; susurro ella.

-¿Dónde estabas?!; grito su padre tomándola del brazo y lo supe, ella reaccionaria mal, estaba asustada por la situación.

Bella tomo el brazo de su padre y lo torció.

-Auuuch; grito él de dolor.

-Lo lamento…

-¿Qué sucede contigo?; pregunto su padre mirándola con curiosidad, sabía que había algo extraño en ella.

-Nada, no sucede nada conmigo. Deja de buscarme, además nunca te importe ¿Por qué ahora te gastas en buscarme?

-Tú si me importas Isabella, eres mi hija…

-Ya no importa, debo irme; exclamo ella y se dio la vuelta.

-¡Ven aquí!; exclamo él y la tomo nuevamente del brazo, esta vez la giro sobre el foco de luz del porche –Oh dios; exclamo y la soltó de repente.

-¡Déjame!; exclamo ella y Lexi intervino.

-¿Eres? ¿Eres….?; pregunto su padre atónito.

En la comunidad, durante años, se contaron miles de historias de vampiros, brujas y hombres lobo. Al parecer su padre las había escuchado con mucha atención.

-Vámonos Bella; exclamo Lexi estirando su mano.

Bella observó a su padre por última vez y respondió a su pregunta.

-Sí, lo soy.

-Por lo menos despídete de mi adecuadamente; exclamo tragando saliva.

-¿Qué quieres decir?; pregunto ella.

-¿Un abrazo?

Bella se acerco a él, suavemente lo rodeo con sus brazos y se alejo casi sin haberlo tocado.

-No puedo estar tan cerca; explico ella.

-Suspenderé la búsqueda; afirmo él.

Ella asintió.

-¿Eres feliz? ¿Así?; pregunto intrigado mirando de reojo a Lexi.

-Sí; respondió ella y estiro su mano llamándome.

Salí de mi escondite y me mostré frente a su padre.

-Maldición; exclamo él algo asustado caminando hacia atrás.

-Él es Damon, me iré con él, soy feliz a su lado.

-Lamento no haber estado todo este tiempo; susurro su padre sollozando –Recuerda que te amo; exclamo luego.

-Adiós; respondió Bella con lagrimas en sus ojos y corrimos hacia la mansión.

Al llegar, Stefan nos esperaba con un par de maletas.

-Debemos irnos… Hay un cazador en la zona, con la desaparición de Isabella y la muerte de un par de humanos en este tiempo, los cazadores comenzaron a sospechar; explico Stefan.

-¿Ahora?; pregunto Bella atónita.

-Si queremos vivir debemos irnos; replico Stefan.

-Debo despedirme de alguien más; exclamo Bella, hablaba de Alice, estaba seguro.

.

.

.

 **Bella POV**

Camine hasta la casa de Alice, Lexi me acompaño por si me sentía algo abrumada.

-Sube por aquel árbol; exclamo Lexi señalándome un "árbol paraíso" que se acercaba a la ventana de la habitación de Alice.

Subí con gran astucia y me acerque al vidrio de la ventana. Lo toque con delicadeza, pero Alice seguía durmiendo. Levante el vidrio y me di cuenta que no podía ingresar a su casa.

-¿Alice?; exclame y le di el susto de su vida.

-¡Mierda!; grito y despertó a su madre.

-¿Qué sucede Alice?!; pregunto su madre acercándose a la habitación.

-Nada, nada, ve a dormir, fue solo un sueño; mintió al reconocerme.

-Déjame pasar; susurre.

-¿Estás segura?; pregunto con algo de miedo.

-Sí, no te hare daño, lo juro.

-Pasa; susurraron sus labios y me permitió ingresar.

-Vengo a despedirme; explique.

-¿Despedirte? ¿Tu padre te ha encontrado?

-Lo enfrente, sabe lo que soy… Además hay un cazador en la zona, están sospechando… Mira Alice, mate a unas personas cuando mi humanidad había desaparecido, hice cosas horribles y si me encuentran me mataran.

-Lo sé, te entiendo. ¿No volverás jamás?

-No lo sé, aun no sé a dónde iremos. Pero no quería irme sin despedirte, eres mi mejor amiga; susurre sollozando.

-¡Bella!; exclamo ella y me abrazo.

Mi naturaleza me decía que le desgarrara la garganta y bebiera su sangre, pero mi corazón me decía que no lo hiciera, que no la lastimara.

-Creo que ahora entiendo lo que Damon sintió conmigo todo este tiempo; susurre.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Tengo tantas ganas de morder tu cuello, ni te imaginas; susurre y asuste a Alice -¡Tranquila! Pero no voy a hacerlo porque te quiero, eres mi amiga –explique.

-¿Te duele estar a mi lado cierto?

-Sí, siento que mi garganta arde como si me prendieran fuego; comente.

-Voy a extrañarte…

Y yo a ti; exclame y volví a abrazarla, esta vez un poco más fuerte.

-¿Vamos?; pregunto Lexi asomándose en la ventana.

-Cuídate; susurro Alice mirándome.

-Tú también; exclame y me subí al árbol.

-Agítalo Bella, agítalo; exclamo Alice recordado nuestra primer anécdota juntas.

-Te quiero; susurre y me lance al suelo.

Alice se asomo por la ventana y me vio escapar de Mystic Falls.


	39. Escapando contigo

**Capitulo 38: Escapando contigo**

 **Bella POV**

 _Querido Diario, mi vida ha cambiado desde la última vez que escribí en ti._

 _Ya no soy la misma. Ahora tengo que abandonar todo por Damon, y no me arrepiento de ello… es el amor de mi vida y daría todo por él._

 _Es tiempo de despedirte querido diario y dejarte atrás junto a la vida humana que ya no poseo._

 _Espero que Alice, mi padre, y los que alguna vez me conocieron me recuerden con cariño y como una alegre humana. Y que donde se encuentre mi nana se sienta orgullosa de mí y mis elecciones. Como siempre dijo "El amor es lo mas importante en la vida, sin amor, no hay vida". Y mi amor es Damon, mi vida es con él._

 _Te extrañare, igual que este hermoso pueblo que cambio mi vida… Bella Swan, próximamente Salvatore (con ansias esperando ser suya por siempre)._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tomamos un avión privado hacia Italia, Stefan y Lexi tenían una casa allí, más específicamente en Volterra.

El viaje fue largo, estaba nerviosa, mi vida estaba a punto de cambiar más de lo que había cambiado todo este tiempo. Era una locura, me había enamorado de un hombre, que no era humano, me enrede en una historia de amor sin salida, decidí morir por el hombre que amaba, me convertí en vampiro, perdí mi humanidad, cruce camino con un vampiro enfermo y manipulador, desprecie a Damon, recibí ayuda de la familia Salvatore, Eric me dejo morir, Damon me salvo la vida, mi humanidad volvió, intente comerme a mi amiga Alice, mi abuela murió, mi padre me pidió perdón, Damon me pidió matrimonio, y ahora estoy escapando a un país extraño con tres vampiros para comenzar una nueva vida. Si mi vida este ultimo año no se describe como "caótica" pues no encuentro otra palabra para describirla.

Al llegar, alquilamos un coche para dirigirnos a Volterra.

-¿Estas nerviosa?; pregunto Damon tomándome de la mano.

-Sí; susurré y me subí al coche.

-Nadie va a descubrirnos, tranquila… Aquí estaremos a salvo; susurro.

-No me da miedo que nos descubran, me da miedo descontrolarme… Hay tantas personas aquí; exclame apretando mis nudillos.

-Nada malo pasara, lo prometo, te ayudare Isabella a controlarte, con el tiempo lograras estar al lado de una persona ensangrentada y no tendrás el impulso de morderla.

-¿Realmente lo crees?

-Claro que si, si yo pude hacerlo, tu también lo lograras, eres más fuerte de lo que crees.

Me sonroje por sus palabras y me apoye en su hombro para descansar la mente.

A las pocas horas llegamos a la casa de la pareja.

-Bienvenidos, siéntanse como en casa; susurro Lexi abriendo las puerta de una hermosa casa entre las montañas.

-Wow; exclame al ingresar, no era lo que esperaba. Era tan luminosa, amplia y llena de vida.

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Ataúdes y murciélagos?; exclamo Lexi riéndose.

-Quizás; respondí riendo.

Tome mi pequeño bolso con algo de ropa y un par de fotografías familiares y me dirigí a la ultima habitación del pasillo.

-Espero no decepcionarte y ser el hombre que esperas; susurró Damon detrás de mí.

-Tú eres el hombre que esperaba; respondí volteando.

-Te amo y no quiero que sufras, no me arrepiento de estar a tu lado, pero si me arrepiento de haberte convertido; susurro con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Si fueras humana podrías seguir con tu vida y no tendrías que escapar. No tendrías que temer lastimar a los demás, no tendrías que vivir con la culpa de haber querido matar a tu amiga, tu abuela seguiría vivía…

-¡Basta! Esto es lo que elegí, elegí estar a tu lado y no me arrepiento; dije tomándolo del rostro.

-Si hubiera sido humano y no vampiro, hubiéramos sido más felices… podríamos envejecer juntos, tener hijos… No puedo darte una vida humana y no te la podre dar nunca. Lo peor es que te quite el privilegio de tenerla. Eso me mata por dentro.

-Yo te amo tal y como eres. Y seré feliz a tu lado aunque no puedas darme una vida humana… Amo lo que tenemos y te amo a ti. Hubiera amado poder envejecer a tu lado, pero es imposible y lo acepto. Acepto lo que tenemos y lo que vamos a tener. Esta es nuestra realidad, somos vampiros e inmortales. No podremos tener hijos, pero nos tenemos mutuamente y eso para mí es suficiente. Tú eres suficiente para mí, no necesito nada más.

-Te amo Isabella Swan; exclamo él besándome.


	40. El gran día

**Capitulo 39: El gran día**

Dos semanas en Volterra y parecían haber volado como ráfaga de viento para Bella. Estaba junto a Lexi buscando un vestido de novia en el centro de la ciudad cuando encontró el indicado, un vestido de seda blanca con puntillas en la espalda y mangas.

Era perfecto.

-Te calza de maravilla; susurro Lexi emocionándose.

-Espero que a Damon le guste; respondió la joven nerviosa.

.

.

.

Había una boda que planear, Lexi estaba encargándose de todo, era la experta en moda y estilo.

Bella seguía aprendiendo a controlar su sed y a fingir ser una humana más entre las personas de Volterra. El lugar tenía habitantes, pero no demasiados.

Damon le enseño a Bella a cazar animales en el bosque para saciar un poco la sed. Luego junto a Stefan se encargaban de robar bolsas de sangre humana, del hospital para tener fuerzas, siempre eran necesarias, además eran vampiros y la sangre humana era inevitable de beber.

-¿Crees que es necesario hacer tanta movida?; preguntó Bella mirando a Lexi que estaba contratando arreglos florales vía internet.

-¡Claro que sí! Una boda sin flores no es una boda…

-Pero no tengo a quien invitar; susurro Bella avergonzada.

-Ya veras, será la boda perfecta; exclamo Lexi con extrema alegría.

.

.

.

Llego el gran día, Bella estaba frenética, sus manos temblaban, igual que el resto de su cuerpo y le era inevitable pensar en desgarrar la garganta de un humano. Los nervios por casarse le jugaban una mala pasada.

Lexi la ayudo a recoger su cabello y a maquillarse.

A los pocos minutos Bella escucho la voz de Alice. ¡Era imposible! ¿Cómo Alice estaba en Italia?

-Parece que tienes visitas; susurro Lexi y salió de la habitación.

-¡Alice!; exclamo Bella lanzándose sobre su amiga que estaba vestida de fiesta.

-No puedo creerlo, estás preciosa; susurro con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Me hace muy feliz que estés a mi lado en este día tan especial; admitió Bella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Ahora el vestido!; exclamo Lexi ingresando con el vestido en manos.

.

.

.

 **Bella POV**

Estaba lista, me observe al espejo y me vi distinta, vi una mujer, ya no era una niña... Ni siquiera lograba ver al monstruo que estaba dentro de mí.

-Te esperaremos abajo, no te caigas; exclamo Lexi riéndose.

-¡Oye!; grite nerviosa.

-Tranquila, ella solo está jugando; susurró una voz femenina.

Voltee y la vi, una vampiresa de piel blanca como la nieve, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos almendrados. Era hermosa.

-Hola; dije mirándola.

-Encantada de conocerte Isabella; comento la joven estirando su mano.

-¿Tu eres?; pregunte.

-Katerina; susurro y supe rápidamente quien era.

Ella había sido la vampiresa por quien Damon había muerto, la que había enamorado a ambos hermanos Salvatore.

-¿Vienes a impedir la boda?; pregunte luego plantándome con furia.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no!; respondió ella atónita -¿Por qué lo haría?

-¿Aun amas a Damon?!

-Damon ha sido una parte de mi vida muy importante, y estoy feliz de verlo feliz contigo; susurro.

-¿No vienes a robármelo?; exclame algo nerviosa, no comprendía sus intenciones.

-No cariño, solo estoy aquí para apoyarlos.

-Si Damon te ve quizás cambie de opinión…

-¿Cambie de opinión?

-Sobre lo nuestro; comente con miedo.

Quizás si Damon la veía elegía quedarse con ella.

-Lo nuestro es pasado y ha terminado, mi presente y mi futuro es Elijah, como tú eres el presente y el futuro de Damon; exclamo Katerina.

-No quiero perderlo…

-¡No lo harás cariño! Te ves radiante, Damon morirá al verte con ese vestido; exclamo ella haciéndome sentir segura.

-¿Y? El novio está esperando y muy ansioso; grito Lexi asomándose en la puerta.

-Ups… Perdón; dijo Katerina y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Gracias por tu sinceridad; agradecí.

-Cuando camines al altar solo míralo a él, así no sentirás tantos nervios, él es lo único que importa; comento luego y me dejaron sola para los últimos retoques como "soltera".

Tome el ramo de flores blancas que Lexi había preparado, baje las escaleras y camine hacia el altar que estaba construido en el patio trasero de la casa en Volterra.

-¿Me permites?; susurro la voz de un hombre, era mi padre.

-¿Papá?; exclame atónita.

-Solo déjame llevarte al altar, déjame ser el padre que no fui por tan solo unos minutos; susurro arrepentido por todos los años que me dejo abandonada.

Asentí y me tome de su brazo.

Lo apreté con fuerza, no quería caerme, Lexi me había comprado unos tacones demasiado altos.

-¿Nerviosa?

-No me dejes caer; susurre y él sonrió.

Camine hacia el altar tragando saliva, estaba demasiado nerviosa, no podía hacerlo… El matrimonio me daba pánico.

Levante mi mirada y lo vi, Damon estaba allí esperándome sobre el altar con un traje negro, se veía perfecto, pulcro y absolutamente sensual. Sus ojos me miraban fijamente, seguí el consejo de Katerina y solo fije mi mirada en él.

Tuvo buenos resultados, llegue en menos de lo que canta un gallo a su lado, y mi padre me entrego a él, luego de pedirle que me cuidara.

Damon me tomo de la mano y la unión se volvió real.

-Acepto; susurre sonrojada cuando el sacerdote me pregunto si lo aceptaba hasta que la muerte nos separara.

En realidad ya estábamos muertos, éramos vampiros, pero gracias a su amor, nuestro amor, ambos estábamos vivos.

-Acepto; concluyo él y beso mis labios.


	41. Una gran noche

**Capitulo 40: Una gran noche**

 **Bella POV**

La fiesta fue una locura, habían llegado unas primas de Lexi, tres hermanas, Kate, Tanya e Irina. También un amigo vampiro de Damon, llamado Enzo.

Alice estaba bastante cómoda, las primas de Lexi eran casi vegetarianas y sabían controlarse como nadie. Bailaban a centímetros de Alice y ni siquiera parecían alterarse por su tremendo olor a humana.

Hasta a mi me costaba estar tanto tiempo a su lado.

-¿Tu los trajiste verdad?; exclame preguntándole a Lexi viendo como mi padre hablaba en un rincón con Damon, ahora mi esposo.

-Sí, me pareció lo mejor, tu padre está arrepentido; susurro ella.

-Me ha dicho que lo siente; explique –Te agradezco por todo lo que has hecho por mi Lexi, ni me conocías y salvaste mi vida… Ahora has hecho todo esto por mí, organizaste esta fiesta, trajiste a mi padre, a mi mejor amiga y me has apoyado en todo.

-Ahora somos hermanas Isabella, siempre estaré a tu lado; exclamo ella abrazándome.

Ahora mi familia eran los Salvatore y Lexi se estaba convirtiendo en mi nueva confidente y compañera.

Cuando la fiesta termino, me despedí de mi padre que tenía todo listo para volver a Estados Unidos, Lexi le había conseguido un pasaje en primera clase.

-Espero que seas feliz; susurro él despidiéndose.

-Lo seré; exclame.

-Cuídala; dijo luego observando a Damon que se encontraba detrás mío.

-Lo haré, lo prometo señor Swan; respondió Damon de forma segura y confiada.

Mi padre me abrazo con fuerza y luego se subió a un taxi italiano que lo llevaría hasta el aeropuerto.

-Te amo; exclamo por la ventana.

Palabras que nunca había sentido más verdaderas.

-Y yo a ti; respondí limpiando todo el rencor que le había guardado por años.

.

.

.

Llego la noche, la luna salió con su gran resplandor a iluminar las calles de Volterra.

-La vista desde aquí es impresionante; susurré desde el balcón de la habitación.

Damon me tomo de las caderas y me abrazo.

-Lo único que deseo es estar a tu lado hasta el final de esta eternidad.

-Oh Damon…; jadee y lo bese apasionadamente.

De un tirón, arranco mi vestido de novia, dejándolo todo desgarrado, una lástima, era precioso.

Debajo tenía puesto un portaligas blanco con unas braguitas de encaje.

-Las cosas que te harías Isabella, ni te imaginas…

-Muéstrame; gemí acercándome a su cuerpo.

Me tomo del trasero y me tiro en la cama. Comenzó a besar mi vientre hasta llegar a mis pezones.

-Ahhhh… Ahhh; gemí sintiendo pequeñas descargas eléctricas en mi corazón.

-Serás mía por siempre, solo mía; exclamo Damon sosteniéndome de las muñecas.

-Sí, Damon, solo tuya; respondí y sentí como con sus dientes bajaba mis bragas.

Me retorcí y sentí un deseo inmenso de morderlo, desaforadamente.

Levante mi rostro, zafe mis manos de las suyas, ahora era una vampiresa y tenía tanta fuerza como él, y me dirigí a su cuello con mis dientes afilados.

Lo mordí y bebí algo de su sangre.

Luego me aleje unos centímetros para tragar, estaba realmente excitada, la situación me superaba.

Rápidamente Damon se abalanzo sobre mí y mordió mi cuello con suavidad, rozándome con su lengua, bebiendo cada gota que caía por mi cuello.

De repente se detuvo y dejo caer una gota que fue al surco de mis senos.

Me miró fijamente con perversión y con su lengua la bebió.

-Ohhhhhh Damon; gemí y lo estampe contra la pared, rompiendo un cuadro que estaba allí colgado –¡Ups!

-Te deseo más que a nada; jadeo él.

-¡Házmelo!; grite desesperada y sentí como su gran miembro entraba una y otra vez en mi coño.

Durante diez horas lo hicimos sin parar, no me sentía cansada, ni dolorida, ni hambrienta, ni siquiera tenía sueño, ahora era un vampiro y mi metabolismo había cambiado, todo en mi había cambiado, mi cuerpo estaba mucho más fuerte y me sentía muy poderosa.

Ya no me sentía frágil.

-¿Cómo haremos para no hacer esto todos los días a toda hora? ; pregunte acariciando su cabello, recostada en su pecho.

-Seguramente lo haremos cariño, a toda hora, todos los días; susurro él sonriendo perversamente.


	42. Cien años juntos

**Capítulo 41: Cien años juntos**

 **Bella POV**

Hoy es mi cumpleaños número cien como vampiro.

Hace cien años que vivo junto a él, que elegí ser parte de su vida, que elegí cambiar mi miserable vida por una vida de aventuras. Hace cien años me enamoré de él, Damon Salvatore, mi esposo. El hombre más maravillo que podría haberle pedido a la vida.

En estos años sufrí pérdidas, mi padre al cumplir los ochentaicinco murió de un ataque al corazón, viaje a Forks para despedir su cuerpo y luego decidí incinerarlo. En cuanto a Alice, pude verla varias veces a lo largo de su vida, era impresionante ver como envejecía y yo seguía siendo la misma, pareciendo una adolescente.

Murió a al cumplir sesenta, enfermo de cáncer y decidió morir, le pedí que me dejara convertirla, pero creía que era algo ilógico, nunca había oído de una vampiresa anciana.

Se había casado, había tenido dos hijos y tenía un nieto en camino. Fui a despedirla antes de su partida, le habían asegurado una semana más de vida gracias a los médicos que la mantenían conectada a una máquina, cuando la despedí, tome su mano y sentí su último aliento de vida, como si esperara para despedirse de mí.

-Me haces sentir vieja Isabella, te ves como la primera vez que te conocí, hermosa y radiante; susurro antes de morir.

Lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos y sentí una gran angustia. Damon me consoló y me acompaño en el difícil duelo de ver morir a una amiga.

Todos los días la recordaba, no había una sola cosa que no me recordara a ella, su risa, su gran entusiasmo por vivir la vida al máximo, fue una verdadera hermana para mí.

La inmortalidad me sentaba bien, me sentía plena al lado de Damon, pero era horrible sentir que la muerte rodeaba a la gente que había conocido alguna vez.

Con Damon nos mudamos a Rusia, más específicamente a Nikola-Lenívets, mientras Lexi y Stefan se quedaron en Volterra, Italia. Nos veíamos todos los meses, cada vez que podíamos viajábamos a Volterra para recordar nuestro inicio juntos.

Sabía que no podría tener hijos con Damon y eso era algo que detestaba. Hubiera deseado un pequeño niño con su rostro y esos hermosos ojos que me cautivaron.

Todos los años que pase a su lado fueron una bendición, me volví vegetariana al poco tiempo, comencé a cazar animales y de vez en cuando tomaba sangre humana para ser más fuerte.

Para festejar mi cumpleaños número cien como vampiresa, Damon planeo un paseo a la luz de la luna. Caminamos de la mano durante varios minutos, luego nos sentamos sobre un tronco para admirar el cielo nocturno.

-Te amo Isabella; susurro sonriéndome.

-Y yo a ti Damon; exclame apoyando mi rostro en su hombro.

Mi vida era más de lo que alguna vez había soñado. Nunca me había sentido normal, estaba destinada, _había nacido para ser vampiro._

 **Fin**

.

.

.

 _Nota de autora:_ Espero que hayan disfrutado de este fiction tanto como yo. Ame re-escribirlo para ustedes y corregir todos los errores que tuve una vez de principiante.

Los espero en mis próximas creaciones. ByAdmiRo


End file.
